Black Rose
by Ebimorv23
Summary: Sulli memang anak yang malang. Mempunyai kakak tampan tapi idiot dan juga berteman dengan 5 pria yang tidak jelas. Tapi hal inilah yang membawanya ke sebuah permainan seru yang tak pernah terbayangkan. /"ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?/"Apa? Ada yang terbunuh? LAGI?"/ Sulli-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Changmin-Suho-Minho-Donghae Friendship Crime Humor. Chap 4 UPDATED!
1. Ketemu Sama Manusia Aneh

Black Rose

.

.

.

My 2nd Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : Sulli (Choi Jinri), Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun), Suho (Kim Joon Myeon), Kibum (Kim Kibum), Changmin (Shim Changmin) dan Minho (Choi Minho) plus Donghae (Lee Donghae)

.

Other Cast : _find by yourselves._

.

Genre : Friendship. Humor. Adventure. Crime. Pure Friendship! Hanya ada sedikit romance, itu pun hanya sedikit -_-

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Humornya garing krenyes-krenyes. Fanfiction langka yang mengusung crime dan humor di satu cerita yang sangat _imposible_ untuk disatukan.

.

Rate : T

.

Ini bukanlah fanfiction yang dibuat sepenuh hati dan jiwa Seperti fanfiction Black World Journey, tetapi Ebi hanya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction dimana keenam bias ebi menjadi main chara dan tentunya bergenre crime.

.

Summary : Sulli memang anak yang malang. Mempunyai kakak tampan tapi idiot dan juga berteman dengan 5 pria yang tidak jelas. Tapi hal inilah yang membawanya ke sebuah permainan seru yang tak pernah terbayangkan. /"ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?/"Apa? Ada yang terbunuh? LAGI!?"/ Sulli-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Changmin-Suho-Minho-Donghae Friendship Crime Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Ketemu Sama Manusia Aneh.

.

.

.

Sulli POV

.

Hai, namaku Choi Jinri dan kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Jinri atau Sulli, dan maaf bukan sulling bambu. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Choi yang terpandang karena mempunyai perusahaan Hyundai dan adik dari kakak seorang atlet yang terkenal dan juga tampan.

Aku sudah 18 tahun dan itu berarti aku mulai masuk kuliah, dan aku juga boleh melakukan segala hal yang aku inginkan kecuali pergi ke kasino karena tempat itu hanya menerima seseorang yang berumur 21 tahun keatas.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak ku, dia adalah Choi Siwon, seorang kakak laki-laki dan pria yang berukuran sempurna dimata setiap wanita. Yeah, _the cover is too perfect and makes them didn't saw the real side of my big brother._

Siapa yang akan percaya, bahwa sebenarnya kakakku yang terkenal tampan, pemenang kejuaraan atletik se antero Korea Selatan dan mendapatkan medali emas, punya IQ tinggi dan memiliki bentuk tubuh sempurna ini adalah seorang…

Penggemar berat kartun anak kecil, terutama "gravity falls", "Phineas & Ferb", "the Amazing World of Gumball", dan "Oggy and the Cockroaches"?

Oke ini mungkin terdengar biasa karena kartun-kartun ini tersedia untuk semua umur dan mungkin akan ada banyak anak remaja atau bahkan orang tua yang menyukai 4 kartun diatas.

Tapi bagaimana jika kesukaan ini berubah menjadi obsesi? Ya, itulah seorang Choi Siwon. Kakak ku yang tampan ini mempunyai ratusan poster ke empat kartun itu dikamarnya, mempunyai puluhan ribu foto dan ratusan episode yang tersimpan rapi di file komputernya, bahkan wallpaper handphone dan laptopnya tetap saja bergambar 'Mabel', character perempuan dari "Gravity falls" meski ia sekarang sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari 2 bulan dengan seorang perempuan—ehkm maksudku model papan atas bernama Im Yoon Ah yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan seksi ala model yang menurutku terlalu kurus dan tentu saja aku masih lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan 2 bulan adalah rekor terlama, setelah rekor nya yang dulu—3 minggu terpecahkan. Mengapa dia tidak bertahan lama? Alasannya mudah dan sangat mudah sekali. Pacar-pacarnya yang dulu merasa diduakan akibat keempat kartun diatas. Yeah yeah kalian tau sendiri betapa terobsesinya Siwon oppa kepada kartun itu.

Aku jadi ingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih kelas 2 SMA. Saat itu Siwon oppa sedang berlatih judo hingga seorang junior yang cadel huruf 's' menantangnya berenang di kolam. Dan itu adalah hari yang hampir saja paling memalukan untuk Siwon oppa. Oke tekankan kata HAMPIR disini.

Aku bahkan orang tua ku selalu menghindari Siwon untuk mengikuti ajang berenang. Kenapa? Apa dia sakit? Apa berenang adalah kelemahannya? Tidak!

Satu alasan, dan alasan ini adalah alasan terkonyol sepanjang sejarah aku hidup sebagai perempuan cantik dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih mulus dan wajah cantik.

Siwon oppa….

Dia….

Dia….

Anu…

Haruskah aku mengatakannya?

Ah sepertinya harus.

Ya ya ya, dia menggunakan celana dalam yang bergambar Gumball dan Darwin dari kartun 'the Amazing World of Gumball', bergambar Candies—Phineas—Ferb dari kartun 'Phineas & Ferb dan juga celana dalam bergambar Oggy dan Jack dari kartun 'Oggy and the cockroaches'. Dan apa? Dia menggunakannya—semuanya—seluruhnya setiap hari! Bahkan ia membuang celana dalam hitam polos pemberianku, karena menurutnya celana dalam bergambar Gumball jauh lebih menarik.

Oh Tuhan.

Apa salah Siwon oppa hingga ia se gila ini?

Tidak. Dia sempurna.

Sempurna pun ada kecacatan.

Tapi cacat ini terlalu serius.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_GEDUBRAK! Seseorang membalikkan meja kecil dikantin, membuat mata satu ruangan tertuju padanya. Dengan mata memancarkan kilatan marah yang menggema, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyerukan sebuah tantangan kepada Siwon… oppa._

"_hei Thiwon-thi! Aku tantang kau untuk berenang di kolam ini, dan bolak balik thebanyak lima kali!" tantang seorang lelaki tinggi yang merupakan junior Siwon oppa. Ya, dia cadel huruf 's' yang sangat langka dan hal itu membuatnya cukup terbully. Mungkin saja dia tidak kebagian jatah saat pembagian huruf 's' saat masih di Surga sana, dan berakhir cadel. Biasanya sih 'r', tapi 's' bagus juga sih, terkesan lebih langka… ah entah aku bingung dengan pemikiranku sendiri._

_Dan hebatnya lagi, dia mempunyai nama berawalan huruf 's' dan hal itu membuatnya semakin benci dengan kecadelannya. Heung… bersabarlah, Oh Sehun-ssi._

"_baiklah, aku terima" kata Siwon oppa enteng. Oke aku sangat takut dan benci kondisi ini. Segera aku berlari dengan cepat kearah Siwon oppa yang berjarak cukup jauh dari meja tempatku duduk. Adrenalin ku terpacu dengan cepat, jantungku berdegup kencang, aku gila._

_Benar sekali. Aku gila dan aku berjanji tidak akan menganggap Siwon oppa sebagai kakak ku jika ia berani membuka celananya disini maupun di kolam nanti._

_Dan sia-sia. Aku menabrak ratusan siswa yang bergerombol ke kolam renang sekolah untuk melihat pertandingan langsung dan LIVE dari Siwon oppa melawan Sehun-ssi. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Siwon oppa._

_Seorang lelaki muncul dari belakang dan kerumunan penonton, mengangkat kedua tangan Siwon dan Sehun yang sudah berdiri berdampingan di depan kolam renang dengan penuh percaya diri._

_Ia berseru dengan kencang. "hari ini, kita akan melihat pertandingan antara Siwon Choi dan Sehun Oh!." Suara riuh penonton terus berdatangan dari segala arah. Astaga, aku mati hari ini. Aku mati!_

_Srek! Sehun membuka celananya, menampilkan celana dalamnya yang bergambar sebuah huruf 'S' yang diberi tanda silang, membuktikan bahwa dia sangat amat benci dengan huruf 's' dan juga kecadelannya._

_Semua penonton bertepuk tangan ketika melihat Siwon yang hampir membuka resleting celananya. Please, demi kecantikanku yang tidak pernah pudar, tolong jangan gerakan resleting itu semilimiter pun!_

_Srek! Siwon oppa membukanya. _

_Bagus._

_Aku mati hari ini._

_Aku bukan Sulli yang terkenal._

_Aku Sulli, adik seorang pecandu kartun._

_Dan kalian bisa menebak sendiri. Terpampang dengan jelas celana dalam nya yang bergambarkan Mabel sedang merentangkan tangannya, dengan baju kerlap-kerlip ditubuhnya yang membuktikan jelas bahwa character di kartun itu sangat bodoh. Dan sepertinya Siwon oppa lebih bodoh lagi karena terobsesi dengan mereka._

"_pffft… HUAHAHAHAHA!" suara tertawa pun menggema diseluruh ruangan kolam renang, namun satu hal yang aneh. Siwon oppa tampak tenang, dan malah tersenyum manis dihadapan semua orang._

"_berhubung aku ulang tahun hari ini, makanya aku menggunakan celana dalam pemberian adikku ini, karena dia akan menangis jika aku tidak memakainya" dan JLEB. Aku sweatdrop._

_Itu fitnah._

_Fitnah._

_FITNAH!_

_Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Dan aku dapat menangkap wajah fans Siwon oppa yang menatapku garang, beserta Siwon oppa sendiri sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi jahil._

_Apa kubilang?_

_Aku mati hari ini._

_._

_._

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

Ini adalah pengalaman paling pahit dalam hidupku. Pahit sekali. Seperti rasa buah Maja. Ew. Fans Siwon oppa menjadi hatersku. Dan fansclub ku semakin berkurang orang-orangnya.

Bodoh.

Gila.

Dan sampai sekarang aku masih mati.

Dan yang bermonolog sejak tadi adalah hantu seorang Jinri Choi.

.

Sulli POV end.

…

…

…

…

Author POV

.

.

Sulli kini sedang duduk dengan tenang bersama boneka teddy bearnya sembari menonton sebuah opera sabun yang begitu keren baginya.

"KYAAA ALIANDO GANTENG BANGET!" begitulah teriakannya ketika sosok Aliando Syarief di sinetron 'Ganteng Ganteng Serigala' yang menjadi Digo muncul ketika sedang bertarung dengan serigala yang bernama Galang.

Pertengkaran tidak pernah usai dari kedua mulut orang berbeda jenis itu. Sang vampire—Digo pun memunculkan matanya yang berwarna merah, lalu menatap sang serigala—Galang dengan tatapan mengerikan khas vampire-vampire berdarah dingin yang ternyata berpacaran dengan seorang manusia namun bahkan tidak meminum darahnya sedikitpun.

Tek. Siwon datang dan langsung mematikan televise dimana Sulli sedang menonton sinetron 'Ganteng Ganteng Serigala'. Sulli yang melihat hal itu pun menggeram marah, lalu memukulkan kepala Siwon dengan bonekanya.

"YA! Kenapa harus dimatikan haaaaaaaaa~" seru Sulli.

Siwon hanya tertawa lebar layaknya tokoh-tokoh jahat di drama-drama yang sering author lihat saat sedang menonton bersama nenek. Dari belakang punggungnya, muncul lah sebuah kaset yang terlihat baru saja dibeli sedang berada di tangan kanan Siwon.

"sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan ini jadwalku untuk menonton 'Gravity Falls', HUAHAHAHAHA" kata Siwon. Kembali ia tertawa keras membuat Sulli menjauh dari tempat duduk Siwon.

'_dia ini manusia apa setan sih?_' batin Sulli ketakutan.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

Tek kretek tek. Suara piring dan sendok yang beradu diatas meja makan pun terdengar keras karena keheningan yang tercipta. Ya, di pagi yang indah dan sangat disyukuri oleh lelaki yang sangat taat kepada Tuhan—Siwon dan pagi yang cukup menyebalkan karena tidak bisa menikmati ketampanan Aliando untuk seorang perempuan muda yang kini hanya mengaduk-adukkan nasinya—Sulli, keluarga Choi berkumpul di sini untuk menikmati sarapan bersama.

Seperti biasa, makan pagi ini akan berjalan dengan normal, namun terasa formal. Tanpa ada rasa kekeluargaan didalamnya, tanpa ada canda tawa maupun pembicaraan sehari-hari. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan formal sebagai pemisah tingkat di keluarga dan juga keheningan yang mungkin diisi oleh suara sang tuan rumah, Tuan Choi, yang mungkin akan berbicara masalah bisnis atau masalah penting saja.

"Sulli, makan nasimu." Kalau Tuan Choi sudah berbicara, maka tidak ada yang boleh membantah. Sulli yang awalnya lemas dan lesu, langsung bersemangat lalu memakan makanannya dengan lahap meski ia terus mengucapkan '_matilah aku! Matilah aku!_' didalam hatinya.

Tuan Choi selalu menjunjung tinggi kesopan-santunan, karena itu ia sangat tidak suka saat seseorang melanggar sopan santun dan adat istiadat yang sudah turun temurun diwariskan nenek moyang sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah manusia-manusia konglomerat yang ternyata nenek moyangnya adalah orang melarat.

Tuan Choi menyelesaikan sarapan pertama mereka setelah tidak bersama selama 3 bulan, lalu menatap Sulli dan Siwon secara bergantian. "Siwon…" kata tuan Choi dengan suara berat nya yang khas.

Siwon lalu menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan siap ditempat. "kau akan ayah masukkan ke sebuah tempat kuliah yang berasrama, tanpa boleh keluar area sekolah kecuali hari minggu, kuliah di tempat terpencil namun sekolahnya sangat terbaik di Korea Selatan." Siwon tau, Siwon sangat tau universitas itu. Dan dia ingin sekali menolak. Tidak boleh keluar area sekolah? Sama saja dia tidak bisa membeli kaset kartun favorite nya, karena toko kaset tidak buka dihari minggu.

"dan kau, Sulli…" kata tuan Choi lagi. Sulli menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan siap juga, siap menerima perkataan ayahnya yang mungkin memberatkannya dengan sangat, dan pasti menjauhkannya dari segala hal tentang 'ganteng ganteng serigala' atau penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal, beserta suami khayalannya, Aliando dan Lee Donghae.

"kau akan bersekolah di Kanada." Nah kan! Sudah Sulli duga. Di Kanada? Kemungkinannya ia akan menemukan fans Lee Donghae atau Aliando hanya 1 berbanding 1.000.000 orang saja, dan itu mungkin akan membunuhnya setelah 2 hari tinggal disana.

Siwon dan Sulli menunduk. Sulli lebih suka kuliah di tempat Siwon karena disana ada sang suami tercinta, Lee Donghae yang juga bersekolah disana—meski tidak tinggal di asrama untuk urusan entertainment-, dan Siwon lebih suka kuliah di Kanada karena disana ia punya banyak kenalan pecinta berat 4 kartun favoritenya.

"tapi ayah… aku, aku ingin bersekolah di Seoul saja" kata Sulli. Membantah adalah hal yang sangat dibenci tuan Choi, dan dengan segera ia menolaknya, "tidak bisa, Sulli-ya!." Bentaknya.

Sulli terkejut, begitu pula dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua lalu bertatapan, kemudian segera tersenyum kecil. Yeah, Saudara memang mempunyai chemistry yang tidak terduga, dan sekarang Siwon dan Sulli mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"ayah, bisa kami bertukar universitas?" kata Siwon dengan nada menyarankan. Namun tuan Choi maih marah, lalu membuang tatapannya.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak" katanya.

Sulli dan Siwon kembali menunduk, mengundang rasa iba sang ibu. "sayang, biarkan mereka bertukar universitas. Bukankah tinggal mengubah data siswa, dan tidak perlu pindah ke universitas lain?" kata sang ibu, alias Nyonya Choi. Sulli dan Siwon langsung mengeluarkan mata berbinar, sekaligus memohon dengan sangat kepada ayahnya.

'_please…_' itulah yang selalu Sulli dan Siwon ucapkan didalam hati mereka sembari menunggu keputusan yang sangat menentukan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Tuan Choi lalu menatap kedua anaknya, dan mencari kesungguhan dari kedua mata anaknya.

"baiklah…" itulah kata yang mereka tunggu. Siwon dan Sulli langsung tersenyum satu sama lain, lalu berterimakasih kepada ibunya meski hanya lewat tatapan mata. Itulah Siwon dan Sulli. Meski hobby dan bidang mereka berbeda, namun apapun itu, mereka tetaplah bersaudara, dan pasti aka nada saatnya sebuah persaudaraan memiliki titik dimana adik dan kakak akan setuju dengan satu hal yang menguntungkan mereka.

'YES!' batin mereka.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

'Welcome to Seoul Art Performance University' adalah kata pertama yang Sulli baca saat pertama kali menginjakkan diri 5 langkah didepan gerbang masuk. Matanya berbinar, hatinya bergejolak senang sekali.

Bersama dengan puluhan calon mahasiswa yang lain, ia masuk kedalam gerbang, kemudian menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang indah dan paling keren seumur hidupnya. Disana, tepat ditengah lapangan dekat tiang bendera, berdirilah Lee Donghae bersama dengan teman-temannya satu entertainment sekaligus satu sekolah Donghae, yang akan menjadi teman stau sekolahnya, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka sering dijuluki sebagai '_the Lee Brothers_'karena marga mereka sama.

'Omo! Mereka…' Sulli _speechless_. Matanya tidak pernah lepas pandangan dari Lee Donghae dan kawan-kawan. Ia tidak peduli dengan tas beratnya yang sedari tadi ia keluhkan, ia juga tidak peduli dengan calon mahasiswa lain yang menatapnya aneh karena ia sudah berdiri cukup lama disana. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli dengan seonggak daging ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri sekiar 25 meter dari tubuhnya.

"Lee Donghae!" teriak Sulli dengan keras. Segera ia berlari kesana—ke dekat Lee Donghae—lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas yang memang selalu ia siapkan di saku jaket, kalau saja ia bertemu Donghae di jalan—dan itu jadi kenyataan sekarang.

"o-oppa…" kata Sulli gugup setelah berada tepat didepan Donghae. Donghae yang awalnya sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sulli, lalu tersenyum. Sulli hampir saja pingsan ditempat kalau ia tidak ingat akan sangat memalukan jika pingsan ditengah orang banyak seperti ini.

"ada apa?" kata Donghae dengan lembut sembari mengeluarkan senyum tulus. Ya, Donghae memang orang yang baik hati, karena itu banyak orang yang menyukainya bukan hanya dari segi tampang, tapi dari segi kebaikan akhlak dan kesopan santunannya.

"bo-boleh minta tanda tangan… tidak?" gugup, ya. Sulli sangat gugup. Segera ia menyodorkan kertas dan pulpennya. Donghae dengan berbaik hati menerima kertas itu, lalu menuliskan namanya beserta tanda tangan.

Tidak diduga dalam 18 tahun Sulli hidup, Donghae memberikan kertas itu kepada Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua juga memberikan tanda tangannya untuk Sulli. Oke, hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidupnya, padahal hari ini tepat mengenang peristiwa 2 tahun semenjak Siwon, kakaknya, menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang bergambar Mabel kepada seluruh siswa di SMA nya dulu.

"ini ya… dan jangan lupa belajar yang baik disekolah ini" kata Donghae sembari memberikan kertas berisi tanda tangan nya, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sulli pelan.

Sulli terbujur kaku ditempat, ia tidak pernah dan sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal semenyenangkan dan segila ini dalam hidupnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Donghae, lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"terimakasih, Donghae oppa! Saya harap karir anda semakin sukses" kata Sulli saat sedang membungkuk. Segera ia berlari dari sana sembari menyanyikan beberapa lagu milik Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin yang sering ia dengar.

'OH MY GOD!' batin Sulli senang.

…

…

…

…

"hey, kau saja yang membuka pintunya, penggila game" kata suara dari dalam sebuah kamar asrama nomor 23. Sulli hanya mengerinyit bingung mendengar hal itu dari luar pintu, sembari menunggu seseorang membuka pintu kamar asrama tempatnya akan tinggal selama 4 tahun mengenyam pendidikan di universitas ini.

"malas. Kau saja yang membukanya, tukang angkat barbel" kata seorang yang lain.

"kau." kata yang lainnya lagi.

"kau saja, hey professor akuntan." kata seorang yang tadi.

Mereka bertengkar hanya karena berdebat siapa yang membuka pintu, dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah Sulli dengar. Kembali ia mengetuk pintu kamar asrama itu.

"lihat, orang itu sudah marah. Hey kau yang dari tadi membaca buku, cepat buka pintu" kata orang yang sama.

"malas" jawabnya.

Oke, kaki Sulli sudah terlalu penat berdiri 5 menit disini sembari menopang 2 tas hitam berisi baju dan beberapa keperluan yang lain. Segera ia mengetuk pintu lagi, menunggu ada orang yang berbaik hati membuka kan pintunya.

"oke—oke! Bersabarlah." Bagus, akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu; batin Sulli. Selama ia mendengar pertengkaran dari kamar itu, ia tidak mendengar ada suara perempuan yang berarti hanya ia sendiri perempuan disana. Tapi ia maish ragu, mungkin saja ada, namun sedang melakukan sesuatu sehingga tidak ingin ikut dalam pertengkaran konyol antar para lelaki didalam sana.

Trek! Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Setelahnya, Sulli masuk kedalam, ingin mendatangi sebuah ranjang yang masih bersih dan rapi, tanpa seorang penghunipun diatasnya.

Saat berjalan, Sulli menatap ke sekelilingnya. Orang yang pertama ia lihat disebelah kanannya adalah lelaki yang sedang makan berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan sembari menonton sebuah film dari Androidnya.

Kemudian disebelah orang yang makan banyak makanan itu, ada seorang manusia lagi yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut meski ia dalam posisi duduk. Lebih tepatnya, duduk sembari melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

Disebelah kiri tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ada seorang lelaki putih berkacamata yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang, membuat tabel dan melakukan sesuatu diatas kertas putih, yang Sulli ketahui ia sedang membuat tata buku akutansi.

Di sebelah orang yang sedang membuat tata buku akutansi, duduk seorang pria yang tak kalah putih badannya sedang membaca buku kedokteran. Wajahnya cukup tampan diantara pria-pria lain yang ia lihat. Tapi tetap saja, Donghae dan Aliando lah yang paling tampan dihatinya.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah orang yang membukakan pintu tadi. Setelah ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, ia kembali menaik-turunkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah barbel.

Oke, ini adalah hal yang aneh. Tinggal selama 4 tahun bersama dengan 5 pria yang mempunyai hobby berbeda, bahkan tinggal bersama orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin dengannya. Hebatnya lagi, di ruangan ini hanya ada 2 kamar mandi dan itu berarti 1 kamar mandi digunakan oleh 3 orang. Bagaimana jika sikat gigi Sulli tertukar dengan sikat gigi mereka? Oh, itu sungguh mimpi buruk.

Segera Sulli membuang pikiran aneh itu, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Jujur, Sulli sangat bosan. Charge androidnya hampir habis dan colokan listrik yang hanya ada dua di ruangan ini sudah dipakai sang penggila game dan sang penggila makanan yang sedari tadi menonton film yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Lalu, apa yang harus Sulli lakukan sekarang? Entahlah. Mungkin berkhayal tentang Donghae yang tadi memberikannya tanda tangan? Oh ya. Bahkan ia sudah mengirim puluhan post facebook, foto instagram, dan ratusan tweet di media socialnya tentang tanda tangan ini.

Bosan. Yaaa sangat bosan. Dan Sulli baru menyadari, bahwa menonton ke empat kartun kesukaan kakakknya saat tengah malah mungkin cukup menyenangkan.

'Sulli, kau jangan terpengaruh kakakmu yang idiot itu!' batin Sulli.

.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" kata sang penggila film sekaligus penggila makanan itu. Di sekitar ranjangnya, sudah ada beberapa bungkus kerupuk yang terjatuh dan berserakan dimana-mana, membuktikan bahwa dalam sebulan saja sudah banyak pengeluaran yang pria itu habiskan demi makanan.

"hn, baiklah." Kata anak penggila game itu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kata 'you Win' dari laptopnya menggema, membuatnya tersenyum senang sekali. Segera ia membuka selimutnya, lalu duduk dengan tenang diatas ranjang.

"ide bagus." Kata lelaki yang sedari tadi membuat tabel dan menghitung uang itu. Semua kertas nya yang berserakan segera ia kumpulkan lalu ia susun, sedangkan kertas untuk menghitung langsung ia buang ke tempat sampah yang ada disebelahnya. Anak ini cukup bersih dibandingkan sang pecinta film.

"ah…. Oke!" kata sang pria yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Sulli dengan semangat, setelah berhasil melakukan _push-up _sampai 200 kali.

Sedangkan anak yang membaca buku itu hanya diam, namun ia segera membersekan buku bacaannya, tanda ingin ikut dalam kegiatan berkenalan mereka.

"oke… perkenalkan, namaku Shim Changmin!" kata anak penggila film dan makanan itu. 'oh, jadi namanya Changmin…' batin Sulli.

"aku. Cho Kyuhyun" kata sang penggila game itu, sekaligus lelaki yang tempat tidurnya berada tepat disebelah kiri Sulli. 'Kyuhyun? Nama yang bagus' batin Sulli.

"aku Kim Joon Myeon, tapi orang sering memanggilku Suho" kata lelaki yang tempat tidurnya tepat didepan Changmin—berhadapan. Lelaki yang sedari tadi membuat tata buku akutansi. 'Suho…' Sulli pun berusaha mengingat nama mereka.

"Kim Kibum." Kata lelaki yang tidur disebelah Suho, yang tempat tidurnya tepat didepan Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan cukup mengerikan, membuat semua orang yang ada di kamar nomor 23 itu bergidik ngeri. 'astaga, dia sama mengerikannya dengan ayah' batin Sulli.

"ehkm…" kata lelaki yang tidur disebelah Kibum, dan berhadapan dengan Sulli, menghancurkan keheningan sementara yang dibuat hanya karena Kibum mengatakan marga, nama, dan nama kecilnya sendiri.

"aku Choi Minho, salam kenal!" katanya riang, dan untung saja perkataannya membuat suasana kembali mencair. Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Suho mengucapkan salam kenal kepadanya, kecuali Kibum tentunya. 'Minho… dan marganya sama denganku' batin Sulli.

Kini kelima pria itu menatap Sulli, bertanya siapa ia dengan hanya melewati tatapan mata. Dengan anggun, Sulli memperbaiki posisi rambut dan posisi duduknya, lalu menghadap kearah mereka dengan senyum.

"hai, namaku Choi Jinri. Panggil saja aku Sulli. Salam kenal!" katanya yang disambut oleh kata salam kenal oleh yang lainnya. Dan termasuk Kibum sebagai orang terakhir yang mengucapkan salam kenal, membuat suasana menjadi mengerikan kembali.

"karena ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur. Selamat malam!" seru Changmin. Segera ia menekan saklar yang ada disebelahnya, lalu mematikan sumber cahaya satu-satunya diruangan itu.

'_it's time_' kata seseorang dari jendela, yang telah mengintip aktivitas mereka dari tadi, meninggalkan sebuah kecurigaan mendalam bagi Sulli yang sedari tadi masih belum tidur karena masih memikirkan tanda tangan dari Donghae. Ia lah yang melihat seseorang sedang mengintip mereka. Hal itu semakin menakutkan jiwa dan raganya, membuat seringaian kecilnya semakin mengerikan karena hanya diberi cahaya bulan. Orang misterius itu akhirnya pergi.

'siapa dia? Apa itu hantu atau hanya ilusi ku saja? Ah entahlah. Mungkin hanya ilusi' batin Sulli menenangkan, lalu tidur.

Semua orang tertidur dengan lelap di dinginnya malam, siap menghadapi esok dimana sebuah permainan menyenangkan akan dimulai. Besok, dimana semua… semua hal yang menentukan masa depan mereka ber 6 akan ditentukan saat itu juga.

Mulai dari hari esok, disaat matahari mulai naik, sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan itulah takdir mereka, melewati hal itu dan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Suka Duka ikut Ospek.

.

.

.

.

"_X-Ray party night, so shake your shake your skeleton, C'mon!_"

.

"eh, yang nge ospek kita si Lee Donghae!? Ya ampun demi 100 kaset Siwon oppa di rumah, aku bisa gila!"

.

"hah? Ada junior yang meninggal gara-gara ospek?"

.

"daripada ikut kalian, lebih baik aku main game"

.

GEDUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

Holahola! Author balik membawa fanfiction baru! Dan tanggung jawab ebi sebagai author semakin berat -_- bukannya update bwj eh malah publish ff baru. Sebenarnya lanjutan bwj masih belum kelar tapi ide ini nyesek pengen di ketik. Yaudah diketik aja sebelum expired dalam waktu 3 hari #pletak.

.

Black rose. Kenapa serba black? Padahal author gak suka warna hitam. Tapi ebi terinspirasi waktu main roleplayer, ada yang ngasih bunga mawar hitam ke ebi. Awalnya author tanyain, mawar hitam itu beneran ada atau enggak, tapi dia gak mau kasih tau sampai akhirnya author search sendiri di google.

.

Sebenarnya sebelum bernama black rose, fanfiction ini awalnya berjudul white jasmine. Tapi author merasa white jasmine terlalu mainstream. Akhirnya jadilah ff ini.

.

Kenapa ffnya cenderung ke sulli? Dan kenapa harus sama 5 cowok? Jadi gini. Readers ffn itu rata-rata fujoshi dan gak suka ada unsur straight (boy x girl). Ini memang bukan straight tapi tetap aja banyak yang gak suka ada cewek dalam fanfict di ffn. karena itu aku membuat fanfiction ini biar orang sadar bahwa kehadiran cewek itu keren/? dan menambah 5 orang pria sebagai temannya. Kenapa harus 5? Biar menambah peminat #plak soalnya mereka bias cowok aku (kibum dan minho bias kedua, kalau di SHINee aku ngebiasin Onew. Tapi pengen ngeh ke kyu-line wkwk). Dan ceweknya kenapa harus sulli? Read my bio. Aku penggemar berat sulli dan aku benci waktu netizen ngebakar foto sulli gara2 skandal sulli-choiza.

.

Sebenarnya ini ff abal2 dan bodohnya aku memasukan unsur aliandos ke dalamnya -_- akibat dikelas aku ada 2 penggemar aliandos :"v jadinya kepengaruh /eh

.

Ff ini bernuansa humor sekaligus crime. 2 genre yang sangat mengerikan dan freak kalau disatukan. Tapi itulah ebi, selalu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan manusia…./?

.

Menurut kalian, ini cocoknya di discontinued atau di lanjutin? Soalnya ff ini juga berat seperti BWJ.

.

Keputusan tergantung readers. ._.

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-'b


	2. Suka Duka Ikut Ospek

Last Chapter

.

Semua orang tertidur dengan lelap di dinginnya malam, siap menghadapi esok dimana sebuah permainan menyenangkan akan dimulai. Besok, dimana semua… semua hal yang menentukan masa depan mereka ber 6 akan ditentukan saat itu juga.

Mulai dari hari esok, disaat matahari mulai naik, sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan itulah takdir mereka, melewati hal itu dan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

.

.

Black Rose

.

.

.

My 2nd Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : Sulli (Choi Jinri), Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun), Suho (Kim Joon Myeon), Kibum (Kim Kibum), Changmin (Shim Changmin) dan Minho (Choi Minho) plus Donghae (Lee Donghae)

.

Other Cast : Siwon… _others_? _find by yourselves._

.

Genre : Friendship. Humor. Adventure. Crime. Pure Friendship! Hanya ada sedikit romance, itu pun hanya sedikit -_-

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Humornya garing krenyes-krenyes. Fanfiction langka yang mengusung crime dan humor di satu cerita yang sangat _imposible_ untuk disatukan.

.

Rate : T

.

Ini bukanlah fanfiction yang dibuat sepenuh hati dan jiwa Seperti fanfiction Black World Journey, tetapi Ebi hanya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction dimana keenam bias ebi menjadi main chara dan tentunya bergenre crime.

.

Summary : Sulli memang anak yang malang. Mempunyai kakak tampan tapi idiot dan juga berteman dengan 5 pria yang tidak jelas. Tapi hal inilah yang membawanya ke sebuah permainan seru yang tak pernah terbayangkan. /"ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?/"Apa? Ada yang terbunuh? LAGI!?"/ Sulli-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Changmin-Suho-Minho-Donghae Friendship Crime Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Suka Duka ikut Ospek.

.

.

.

"HOOAAMM~" Changmin menguap begitu lebarnya, mengundang tatapan ilfeel dari Sulli dan juga yang lainnya. Changmin adalah orang yang paling terakhir bangun dan itu berarti ia adalah orang terakhir yang menggunakan kamar mandi.

"hey, Chang. Kau mandi paling terakhir. Kamar mandi yang kedua shower nya rusak karena itu kamar mandi kita tersisa satu sekarang." Kata lelaki putih bernama Suho itu. Dengan handuk berwarna hijau dan bergambar uang, dikeringkannya rambut hitam pekatnya yang baru saja ia bersihkan.

Byush!~ suara shower hidup berbunyi. Di dalam kamar mandi, sudah ada Minho yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya sembari mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang genrenya entah mengapa sangat jauh sekali nyasar ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul.

"Hey kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut sukanya bilang. AZEK AZEK JOSS!" yeah tidak hanya menghidupkan lagu yang bergenre tidak jelas dan dari mana usulnya pun entah dari mana—batin Sulli, Suho dan Kibum, ia juga menyanyikan liriknya dengan keras dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur lagi menunggu giliran mandinya terbangun.

"HEI TUKANG ANGKAT BARBEL, KECILKAN SUARA MU!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak kalah keras, membuat telinga Sulli mendengung karena ia sedang duduk dikursi diantara ranjangnya dan ranjang Kyuhyun untuk bercermin—dan itu dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun.

Pluk. Changmin menghantam tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kembali tertidur dengan pulas. Oh ayolah, apakah teriakan anak tarzan seperti Minho dan Kyuhyun tidak berpengaruh baginya? Apakah menurutnya teriakan itu adalah sebuah lagu pengantar tidur?

Bagus. 3 orang di ruang nomor 23 ini adalah orang gila—tidak waras nan absurd, 1 orang lainnya sangat freak karena selalu diam bahkan tidak protes atau melakukan tindakan apapun sebagai tanda protes karena keributan dipagi ini, dan 2 orang sisanya adalah manusia normal. Oke coret untuk Suho yang kini sedang berkhayal tentang domba berbulu uang sedang meloncat ria di atas tubuhnya, membuat Suho seperti sedang bermain dengan sesuatu padahal tidak ada apa-apa diatasnya.

'ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?' batin Sulli miris melihat roommate nya selama mengenyam pendidikan di universitas untuk 4 tahun ini.

.

Kelima orang yang berada di kamar 23 pun sudah menggunakan baju rapi untuk mengalawi masa ospek mereka di universitas ini, kecuali….

"YAAAK DIMANA SABUNKU!? DIMANA PASTA GIGI KU!? DIMANA HANDUK KU!? HUAAA EOMMAAAA" teriakan melengking yang menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya pun keluar dari mulut seorang raksasa di kamar asrama nomor 23 ini, Changmin.

"entahlah" jawab Sulli. Di perbaikinya pupur diwajahnya yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Untuk apa menggunakan make up saat ospek? Jawabannya adalah Donghae. Bagaimana jika Donghae adalah senior yang mengospek mereka? Itulah yang ada di benak Sulli. Dia harus tampil secantik mungkin demi _his handsome charming prince, Lee Donghae_.

"dasar anak bodoh." Kata Kyuhyun mengejek. Dia tidak menggunakan baju yang terlalu formal, hanya baju biasa yang berlengan panjang, berwarna hitam dan bertuliskan '_starcraft II_' di bagian depannya.

"ya ampun." Suho menggeleng-geleng wajahnya. Dia juga menggunakan baju yang tidak begitu formal. Hanya baju sesikut berwarna putih dan bergambar uang serta celana hitam memanjang kebawah sampai menyentuh mata kaki.

"ini. Gunakan saja Sabun dan handuk cadanganku" kata Minho memberikan sebatang sabun dan selembar handuk kepada Changmin. Changmin tersenyum sumringah, lalu segera memeluk Minho dengan erat, erat sekali. Bahkan membuat Minho tidak bisa bernafas.

"lepaskan aku atau AKU AKAN MELEMPARKAN BARBEL INI KEPADAMU, SIALAN!" bentak Minho, mengundang tawa yang lainnya, kecuali Kibum tentunya.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Bersama dengan ke lima teman pria nya, Sulli berjalan menuju Universitas yang berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari asrama. Dengan suara indahnya ia bersenandung bahagia. Bagaimana tidak?

"eh, yang nge ospek kita si Lee Donghae!? Ya ampun demi 100 kaset Siwon oppa di rumah, aku bisa gila!" teriaknya begitu Kyuhyun memberikan informasi itu kepada Sulli. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal sekali karena telah membangkitkan jiwa _fangirl_ dari seorang Sulli yang ternyata sangat brutal sekali.

Srek. Sulli menarik baju dan rambut Minho ketika melihat handphonenya. "KYAAAA Donghae Oppa akan mengeluarkan album baru! Kyaaaaaaaa! X_-Ray party night, so shake your shake your skeleton, C'mon!_" teriaknya kencang. Membuat Suho dan Changmin serasa tuli.

Kibum? Sama sekali tidak peduli sekitar. Sejak asrama sampai sekarang mereka memasuki wilayah universitas, Kibum masih saja membaca buku kedokteran sembari berjalan. Hebatnya, ia tidak tersandung maupun jatuh selama perjalanan, padahal dijalan tadi penuh dengan batu, yang membuat Changmin hampir terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Seolah ia sudah hafal betul sekolah ini.

"haaaa Donghae oppa, mengapa kau sangat tampan!" seru Sulli bahagia ketika melihat teaser photo Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang akan mengeluarkan album baru. Bahkan saking gila nya, ia bahkan mencium layar handphonenya yang mempunyai wallpaper bergambar Donghae.

Suho terus melihat sekitar lalu menghitung berapa biaya tepatnya sebuah benda jika dijual, lalu menghitung berapa keuntungan yang ia dapatkan jika menjual universitas sebesar ini. Oke, otaknya selalu saja berisi uang.

Kyuhyun memainkan PSP nya santai. Ia juga sama seperti Kibum, tidak pernah tersandung sepanjang perjalanan seolah ia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk dan mengetahui apa saja di sudut universitas ini setiap langkah ia berjalan.

Changmin terus berteriak "Wae! Wae!" saat mendengarkan lagu dari sebuah boyband bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki sebagai pemilik lagu yang terus ia dengarkan di headset nya. Dan Minho lah yang paling malang disini, hanya bisa melihat sekitar dan menjadi pelampiasan begitu Sulli melihat foto Donghae ataupun Kyuhyun yang kalah bermain game.

"astaga. Nasibku terlalu malang" kata Minho cukup keras agar mendapat perhatian mereka. Namun? Kibum masih membaca buku, Kyuhyun masih bermain PSP, Sulli masih di dunia _fangirl_, Changmin masih saja bernyanyi dan Suho masih sibuk berhitung.

Pluk. Minho menepuk dahinya dengan rasa kesal.

.

"Donghae… itu Donghae!" seru Sulli dengan suara kecil, yang hanya akan terdengar oleh kelima teman lelakinya, ketika melihat Donghae mendekat ke barisan untuk calon mahasiswa dari kamar asrama nomor 23.

Ya, ospek hari ini adalah tentang pengenalan sekolah ini maka dari itu mereka harus berjajar rapi sesuai nomor kamar tempat mereka tinggal. Dan nomor 23 adalah nomor yang berada dibelakang sekali—karena berada di dekat nomor 25 sebagai nomor terakhir—dan untungnya Donghae mengawasi calon mahasiswa yang berada di nomor 23 sampai 25 dan membuat Sulli yang berdiri di pinggir kiri akibat desakan sang raksasa idiot—Changmin—menjadikan hal menyebalkan ini menjadi hal menyenangkan ketika tiba-tiba Donghae mengajaknya berbicara tentang mode terbaru baju sekarang. Yeah, untung saja Donghae adalah _fashionista_, sama seperti Sulli, hingga membuat percakapan mereka begitu lurus tanpa ada hambatan.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Suho serius mendengar perkataan senior yang sangat membosankan menurut Minho dan Changmin, sedangkan Sulli asik berbicara dengan Donghae. Memaksakan duo idiot ini untuk terus berjalan kebosanan karena selama ospek berjalan, mereka tidak boleh menghidupkan handphone atau alat electronic apapun, kecuali jam tangan.

"wow." Bisik Minho kepada Changmin. Changmin mengerinyit bingung. Apa yang Minho maksud dengan 'wow'?

Minho terus menunjuk kearah barisan didepan mereka, barisan asrama nomor 22, yang semuanya terdiri dari perempuan. Dan perempuan yang ditunjuk oleh Minho… adalah perempuan yang sangat err. Seksi.

Mempunyai kulit sangat eksotis, bibir plum yang cukup tebal, berdada besar, berbokong seksi dan mempunyai paha bohai, itulah ciri-ciri perempuan yang sekarang sedang mereka tatap dengan tatapan yang sangat lapar.

"Changmin _hyung_. Dia benar-benar seksi!" bisik Minho kepada Changmin.

"lihat dadanya. Sangat besar!" kata Changmin menyetujui perkataan Minho.

"bokongnya besar" kata Minho sembari melakukan gerakan meremas, dan berfantasi bahwa ia sedang meremas bokong perempuan itu.

"lihat-lihat! Dia bernama Kim Hyojung" kata Changmin menunjuk _name tag_ yang berada di dada perempuan itu. Merasa diperhatikan, perempuan itu berbalik dan menemukan Changmin dan Minho yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Hyojung mengerti. Segera ia mengedipkan matanya kearah Changmin dan Minho…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu begitu keras membuat rombongan paling depan mendengarnya. Ya, mereka berteriak begitu Hyojung mengedipkan matanya kepada mereka, atau istilah lainnya adalah _wink_.

Bahkan Sulli pun begitu terkejut hingga tidak sengaja memeluk badan Donghae yang juga ingin memeluk badan Sulli yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Setelah mendengar teriakan itu berhenti, segera dilepaskannya pelukan itu, lalu membungkuk dalam kearah Donghae.

"a-ah… _mianhae, sunbaenim!_ Saya telah lancang karena—" kata Sulli terpotong begitu Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sulli, membuat rona merah muncul begitu saja di pipi Sulli.

"kau tadi sangat terkejut, apalagi teriakan nya sangat keras. Aku memakluminya, _kok_" kata Donghae lembut. Lalu ia dengan pelan mengelus pucuk kepala Sulli yang sekarang tengah menunduk kan kepalanya malu. Yeah, setidaknya perlakuan Donghae ini sangat membuat Sulli _melted_, sangat. Dan sepertinya author harus menghapus kata 'setidaknya' dari paragraph ini.

Karena teriakan duo bodoh itu, perjalanan rombongan berisi sekitar 149 calon mahasiswa itu berhenti karena instruksi dari senior yang berada di paling depan barisan. Senior itu tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berlari ke asal teriakan, lalu menemukan Changmin dan Minho yang masih menatap Hyojung dengan ekspresi lapar. Hyojung sendiri haya terus tertawa kecil karena ia tau, sesuatu akan terjadi…

"kalian berdua…. Apa kalian ingin melihat bagaimana cara memisahkan kepala dari tubuh?"

GLUK! Seluruh siswa yang ada disana meneguk ludah bersamaan, bahkan Donghae pun melakukannya. Karena senior yang berada disana adalah orang yang sudah lebih lama di universitas ini dibandingkan dia sendiri. Ya ya kecuali duo bodoh itu. Mereka masih saja menatap Hyojung.

"CEPAT IKUT AKU ATAU KALIAN MATI DISINI!" teriak senior itu dengan galaknya, mengalihkan perhatian Minho dan Changmin yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan tatapan astaga-mereka-kasihan-sekali dan terus berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Dengan pasrah mereka harus berjalan dengan kondisi telinga merah setelah dijewer habis-habisan oleh sang senior.

.

"ah panasnya…" keluh Sulli. Salah kan universitas yang terlalu besar ini, hingga mereka perlu 2 jam lebih untuk mengelilinginya dan membuat mereka harus berjalan hingga pukul 11 siang.

Kibum, Suho dan Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama, mereka juga kepanasan. Namun, masih lebih malang lagi nasib 3 anak yang berdiri di tiang bendera sembari memegang kertas besar bertuliskan 'saya berjanji tidak akan mesum' untuk Changmin dan Minho juga 'saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat' untuk seorang siswa disebelah mereka.

Suho yang ternyata juga seorang _gamers_ ikut bermain PSP bersama Kyuhyun, dan Kibum masih saja membaca buku, meski topic buku itu sekarang berbeda—lebih tepatnya buku yang biasa disebut novel dengan genre crime dan juga psycho.

Sulli memang terlihat bosan duduk disini, namun sebenarnya tidak. Ia sedang—maksudnya terus mengulang kejadian 1 jam yang lalu, dimana Donghae dengan reflex menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mengacak rambut Sulli untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sulli benar-benar ingat bagaimana hidungnya mencium bau badan Donghae yang sangat harum saat ia tak sengaja memeluk seniornya itu. Ia juga ingat bahwa Donghae juga membalas pelukannya lalu berkata 'tenanglah, Jinri-ssi' terus-menerus kepada Sulli yang ternyata sangat terkejut dengan teriakan Changmin.

Indah sekali. Betapa indahnya hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terindah untuknya seumur hidup Sulli. Dan ia harap besok dan kapan pun itu akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik lagi jika ia bisa bersama Donghae terus menerus dan mungkin… menjadi pendamping hidup Donghae?

Ini memang khayalan tertinggi Sulli. Tetapi semua tidak mustahil dimata Tuhan—seperti yang selalu Siwon katakan saat kakak satu-satunya itu berkhayal bahwa ia pasti bisa masuk kedalam dunia kartun dan bertemu karakter favorit nya. Lagipula khayalan Sulli masih bisa dibilang masuk akal dibandingkan kakaknya, Siwon.

Sulli tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat dan terus mengulang peristiwa itu terus menerus dalam otaknya, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jinri-ssi… Jinri-ssi"

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sulli yang masih melamun dan asik di dunianya sendiri. Melihat sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya kearah rerumputan yang menjadi alatnya untuk bertransportasi menuju dunia khayalan, Sulli langsung tersadar dari dunianya lalu menatap orang didepannya tidak percaya.

Shock.

Sulli sangat shock.

"mungkin kau kehausan. Karena itu aku membelikanmu susu strawberry dingin" Donghae menyerahkan susu itu kehadapan Sulli. Sulli memang bahagia, bahkan bahagia sekali. Namun…

'tapi aku alergi strawberry! Bagaimana ini Siwon oppa? _Eotteokhae?_' batin Sulli takut. Di satu sisi ia ingin menerima susu itu namun jika ia meminumnya maka ia akan demam, badannya menjadi merah, dan suaranya akan terdengar berat seperti laki-laki. Namun menolaknya sama saja menghindar dari keberuntungan.

Sulli lalu mengambil botol susu strawberry itu ragu. Setelah botol itu diambil, duduklah Donghae disebelah Sulli sembari membuka susu rasa cokelat miliknya. "ah ngomong-ngomong soal susu itu…" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku—aku tidak tau kesukaanmu.. jadi aku membelikanmu rasa strawberry saja, seperti rasa kesukaan kebanyakan perempuan." Kebanyakan, dan ia tidak termasuk didalamnya. Ingin sekali Sulli membuang jauh-jauh susu ini karena melihat nama strawberry saja Sulli sudah mau muntah. Namun ia dilemma. Ia takut Donghae akan kecewa begitu melihat susu pemberiannya dibuang begitu saja.

"eh—hehe tidak apa-apa, oppa. Strawberry sudah cukup… meski aku lebih suka coklat" Sulli berharap Donghae rela menukarkan susunya dengan susu Donghae. Ingin sekali! Bahkan ia rela disuruh menonton seluruh kartun Siwon oppa nya yang ber episode ratusan kalau dibandingkan harus memakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan strawberry.

Donghae kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku berniat menukarkan susu ini… tapi aku alergi Strawberry" dan gotcha! Perasaan hati Sulli campur aduk. Ia senang ternyata Donghae bukannya marah dengan perkataannya, tetapi malah berniat menukarkan susunya dengan susu Sulli. Tetapi hal itu juga seolah menjadi petir di siang bolong baginya. Itu berarti ia harus meminum susu strawberry ini!

"kalau kau mau, kita bertukar susu saja. Aku tidak apa-apa _kok_" Sulli segera menepis tangan Donghae yang ingin mengambil susunya.

"tidak perlu, oppa. Nanti bagaimana jika alergi itu membuat suara oppa menjadi aneh dan seluruh badan oppa menjadi merah? Lalu bagaimana dengan posisi oppa sebagai artis? Lagipula… lagipula… susu strawberry tidak buruk. Mungkin strawberry akan se enak susu coklat" kata Sulli memberikan pembelaan diri.

Donghae menghela nafas. "baiklah. Ya sudah, ayo kita minum susu ini!" katanya semangat. Sulli memberikan senyum 'palsu' terbaiknya.

Gluk gluk gluk. Donghae langsung menghabiskan susu itu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sulli yang masih menatap susu itu dengan ragu. Meski begitu, Sulli tetap mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuang susu ini, dan tetap mendekatkan mulutnya dengan mulut botol itu.

Gluk gluk gluk! Sulli ikut meminum susu itu.

Tidak ada rasa. Susu itu sama sekali tidak ada rasanya, dan rasanya aneh seperti sedang meminum air putih yang diberi pasir dan juga air itu mengalami pengentalan yang membuat rasa sangat aneh muncul di mulut. Tidak ada rasa manis strawberry sama sekali… yang ada hanyalah rasa aneh dan menjijikan yang membuat Sulli sangat mual.

Sudah cukup! Ia tidak tahan. Air susu itu tersisa setengah dan Sulli langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari botol itu. 'sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti ospek besok' batin Sulli bergidik ngeri saat mengingat dirinya yang sangat mengerikan saat tanpa sengaja memakan buah strawberry beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, terjadilah nanti. Pokoknya sekarang ia masih ingin bersama Donghae. Apapun yang terjadi…

"terima kasih, Donghae oppa" kata Sulli dengan menunjukkan semburat merah di pipinya. Alergi itu bekerja dengan cepat ternyata.

"ah tidak masalah" kata Donghae santai. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah Sulli yang sedang meremas bajunya kuat sembari menunduk kebawah. Donghae pun ikut tersipu malu, melihat tindakan Sulli. Dan mengingat ia yang seorang artis dan Sulli sebagai fansnya, itu adalah hal yang aneh jika Donghae mendekati Sulli kecuali jika Donghae menyukai Sulli. Bukan, menyukai Sulli bukanlah alasan nya yang sebenarnya.

Donghae merespon dan mengira bahwa Sulli sedang tersipu malu, padahal kenyataan yang terjadi adalah… Sulli sedang menahan gatal yang menyerang tengkuk dan punggung tangan Sulli yang sudah memerah, namun sukses tertutup oleh rambut panjang Sulli yang terurai dan juga tertutup baju lengan panjang Sulli.

GEDUBRAK! Seseorang terjatuh di suatu tempat membuat seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswa beserta beberapa dosen yang ada disana terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang berada disebelah Minho dan Changmin terjatuh saat berdiri.

Refleks saja Changmin menahan tubuh lelaki disebelahnya itu, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keadaan aneh tanda bahwa ia kelelahan atau semacamnya. Yang ada hanya satu keanehan… tercium bau almond yang kuat menguar dari dalam mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

Changmin memang cukup idiot soal dirinya sendiri namun soal kesehatan ia cukup jago karena ia sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran bersama Kibum dan juga jurusan sejarah. Kedengaran hebat, bukan? Bagaimana ternyata hebatnya Changmin yang idiot itu sebenarnya bisa mengambil 2 jurusan sekaligus.

Segera Changmin memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan lelaki dan bagian pinggir kiri leher lelaki itu. Tidak ada denyut jantung lagi.

"dia… dia me-ninggal" kata Changmin terbata kepada Minho. Hal itu juga mengejutkan siswa yang ada disekitar mereka, dan juga Kibum, Suho, dan Kyuhyun yang berada disana.

"…" semuanya hening. Hanya ada Changmin yang teurs mencari-cari sesuatu di damapun disekitar lelaki itu, hingga ia ingat bahwa lelaki ini sedang minum minuman saat ia dan Minho baru saja datang ke dekat tiang bendera untuk bergabung dengan lelaki yang ternyata terlambat datang tadi.

Di samping Changmin ada sebuah kotak minuman yang mempunyai sedotan sebagai tempat menyerup minumannya. Didalam kotak minuman itu… ia menemukan sebuah pil berwarna putih yang sepertinya terlihat mengecil daripada ukuran semula karena terkikis air. Tentu saja lelaki ini tidak tau bahwa minuman ini berisi pil, karena didalam minuman itu terdapat bola-bola kecil berwarna-warni dan berisi coklat yang berukuran sama dengan pil ini—sebagai penghias minuman.

"Sianida…." Kata Changmin pelan.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

"bagaimana kau tau itu Sianida?" Tanya Kibum kepada Changmin. Ya.. Changmin, Kibum, Sulli, Suho, Minho dan Donghae pergi dari kerumunan massa menuju tempat sepi untuk menghindari segala macam pertanyaan dari mahasiswa beserta calon mahasiswa yang lain.

"dari mulutnya tercium bau almond yang kuat, dan didalam minumannya ada pil sianida" Changmin menjelaskan.

"tapi pil itu bisa pil yang lain, kan? Tidak harus sianida" kata Minho yang langsung diberikan anggukan oleh Sulli. Yeah, Sulli dan Minho memang bodoh soal hal-hal semacam ini.

"tidak mungkin, babo!" TUK. Suho menjitak kepala Minho.

"_hold on_. Sianida? Kenapa terdengar seperti komik Conan?" Tanya Donghae.

"maaf tapi aku ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sunbae" kata Kyuhyun kesal. Donghae langsung memberikan _death glare_ nya dan membuat Kyuhyun cukup marah. 'tidak ada yang boleh menyaingi _death glare _ku!' batinnya.

"Sianida ada di dunia nyata, Donghae Sunbaenim." Kata Suho sopan.

"eh… benarkah?"

"ya. Sianida digunakan oleh para tentara pada jaman Perang Dunia II untuk membunuh musuh tanpa jejak apapun, kecuali bau almond yang kuat dari mulut" jelas Changmin.

"…." Semuanya hening, lalu mereka menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Ada yang menatapnya datar, ada yang menatapnya terkejut, ada yang menatapnya aneh. Ada apa ini?

"apa dia benar-benar Changmin yang idiot?" kata Minho.

Changmin nyengir lebar. "hehe… aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan sejarah" dan penjelasan Changmin membuat Minho, Sulli, Suho dan Donghae, menganga lebar. Mereka tidak percaya… bahwa raksasa paling idiot di kamar mereka adalah seorang manusia yang bisa mengambil 2 jurusan berat sekaligus!

"k-kau…" kata Suho tidak percaya.

"ak-aku… aku mengambil 2 jurusan… tekhnologi dan menyanyi… dan kau… dokter….. sejarah…." Kyuhyun tergagap.

2 jurusan.

Changmin mengambil 2 jurusan.

Sedangkan di universitas ini diwajibkan mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan music juga disamping jurusan pilihan… berarti… 3 JURUSAN!?

TEMAN MEREKA YANG IDIOT TERNYATA MENGAMBIL 3 JURUSAN!?

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"ehehehe… aku juga ikut jurusan music bagian menyanyi" kata Changmin sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Di keluarkannya senyum lebar terbaiknya—yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai cengiran orang bodoh—kepada semua orang di sana.

"kalau aku mengambil jurusan utama, _art performance_" kata Donghae.

"aku _dance _dan _designer_" tambah Sulli.

"_singing and techno_" kata Kyuhyun datar.

"_art performance!_" seru Minho semangat yang disambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Konsultan pajak dan _dance_" kata Suho.

"…" semuanya terdiam ketika Kibum tidak mengatakan jurusan yang ia ambil. Changmin hanya nyengir lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah muak ketika melihat wajahnya yang berkesan idiot.

"kedokteran, psikologi dan _art performance_" Krik. krik. krik. krik. Hening. Tidak ada yang menyambut perkataannya. Semuanya diam, bahkan Donghae diam.

…

krik

…

krik

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sulli keras. Suho, Minho dan Changmin pun berteriak sedangkan Donghae hanya shock di tempat. Seekor ular berukuran sedang dan sepanjang sekitar 1.8 meter menjalar di bagian punggung Kibum. Kemudian ular itu tanpa izin melilit leher Kibum.

"eugh…" Kibum berusaha melepaskan lilitan ular yang telah melilit lehernya dengan keras itu. tidak ada yang membantunya karenasmeua tampak panic dan hanya bisa berteriak kesana kemari dan mencari bantuan.

Kibum lalu menatap ke sampingnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bukan aneh, namun berkesan seperti… entah lah, bahkan Kibum sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Set. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringaian lebarnya kearah Kibum. Kibum masih terus berusaha melepaskan ular itu dan melihat kearah sekitar dimana tempat cukup sepi karena Sulli dan Minho mencari Mahasiswa lain atau seorang dosen untuk membantu Changmin, Suho, dan Donghae yang masih kesulitan melepaskan ular itu tanpa harus menggigit mereka.

"menyingkir." Maka lepaslah tangan Suho, Changmin dan Donghae dari ular itu, sementara Kibum sudah terbatuk karena hampir kehilangan nafas. Anehnya, Kyuhyun malah mengelus ular itu, membuat lilitan ular itu semakin keras.

"akh!" Kibum meremas tangan Changmin hingga tangan Changmin memerah bahkan hampir mengeluarkan darah. Tangan Changmin yang satu nya pun memegang tangan Suho dan membuat tangan Suho menjadi merah karena ia genggam.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengelus ular itu lembut… hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menangkap bagian kepala ular itu, dan memukulnya dengan batu di tangan kirinya tanpa perasaan, bahkan darah ular yang muncrat kemana-mana itu tidak ia hiraukan. Kyuhyun masih saja mengatakan 'merah' berkali-kali, mengundang rasa takut dari Donghae. Kyuhyun terus memukul kepala ular itu di tanah bahkan hingga kepala itu tidak terbentuk lagi.

"cukup, Kyuhyun-ssi!" bentak Donghae. Namun nihil, Kyuhyun malah memukul bagian tubuh sang ular dengan brutal sama seperti ia memukul bagian kepalanya tadi. "Kyuhyun _hyung_, cukup!" Suho memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari bangkai ular tersebut.

"merah… hehehe" Kyuhyun terus saja berkata begitu lalu tertawa setelahnya. Dengan cepat Changmin melepaskan batu itu dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Suho dan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kyuhyun _hyung,_ kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Puk. Kyuhyun pingsan di dada besar Changmin. Seseorang menusukkan jarum di bagian tengkuknya. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang dosen yang baru saja datang setelah dibawa oleh Sulli dan Minho.

"itu adalah obat bius" kata dosen itu tanpa basa-basi. Diperintahkannya Suho dan Minho beserta Sulli untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke UKS lalu meminta Kibum, Changmin dan Donghae untuk tetap di tempat.

"jangan katakan hal ini kepada banyak orang" kata dosen itu misterius.

"Kyuhyun-ssi adalah salah satu calon mahasiswa yang harus dilindungi dari 10 calon mahasiswa khusus yang masuk ke dalam universitas ini" dosen itu memulai percakapannya dengan serius.

"dia—". "memangnya dia mengapa, Park _Seonsaengnim_?" kata Donghae memotong perkataan sang dosen.

"dia… adalah seorang psikopat…."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : antara Rahasia dan Alergi

.

.

.

Maaaf kan dakuh, suka duka ikut ospek harus aku bagi 2, soalnya kepanjangan T_T dan lanjutannya adalah 'antara rahasia dan alergi'

.

Rest In Peace Go Eun Bi Ladies' Code, semoga kamu diterima di sisi Tuhan yang maha esa. Untuk Rise (yang luka nya paling parah) semoga cepat sembuh, dan juga tolong tabahkan Sojung LC yang berulangtahun… semoga dia diberi panjang umur dan juga ketabahan.

.

Aku yakin ff ini sama sama multichap kaya BWJ. Tapi BWJ ratusna kali lebih parah -_- doakan semoga kedua ff ini lancar dan sukses/? AMIN!

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-')b


	3. Antara Rahasia dan Alergi

"jangan katakan hal ini kepada banyak orang" kata dosen itu misterius.

"Kyuhyun-ssi adalah salah satu calon mahasiswa yang harus dilindungi dari 10 calon mahasiswa khusus yang masuk ke dalam universitas ini" dosen itu memulai percakapannya dengan serius.

"dia—". "memangnya dia mengapa, Park _Seonsaengnim_?" kata Donghae memotong perkataan sang dosen.

"dia… adalah seorang psikopat…."

.

.

Black Rose

.

.

.

My 2nd Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : Sulli (Choi Jinri), Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun), Suho (Kim Joon Myeon), Kibum (Kim Kibum), Changmin (Shim Changmin) dan Minho (Choi Minho) plus Donghae (Lee Donghae)

.

Other Cast : Siwon… _others_? _find by yourselves._

.

Genre : Friendship. Humor. Adventure. Crime. Pure Friendship! Hanya ada sedikit romance, itu pun hanya sedikit -_-

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Humornya garing krenyes-krenyes. Fanfiction langka yang mengusung crime dan humor di satu cerita yang sangat _imposible_ untuk disatukan.

.

Rate : T

.

Ini bukanlah fanfiction yang dibuat sepenuh hati dan jiwa Seperti fanfiction Black World Journey, tetapi Ebi hanya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction dimana keenam bias ebi menjadi main chara dan tentunya bergenre crime.

.

Summary : Sulli memang anak yang malang. Mempunyai kakak tampan tapi idiot dan juga berteman dengan 5 pria yang tidak jelas. Tapi hal inilah yang membawanya ke sebuah permainan seru yang tak pernah terbayangkan. /"ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?/"Apa? Ada yang terbunuh? LAGI!?"/ Sulli-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Changmin-Suho-Minho-Donghae Friendship Crime Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : antara Rahasia dan Alergi

.

.

.

"MWO!?" teriak Donghae dan Changmin bersamaan, meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi telinga sang dosen yang telinganya kini tengah berdengung. Bukan salah sang dosen tidak mengetahui bahwa kekuatan suara Changmin sangat diatas rata-rata dan membuatnya tidak sengaja berdiri disebelah sang calon mahasiswa.

Sang dosen terus megelus telinganya. "ehkm… saya memang membocorkan satu calon mahasiswa yang dimaksud karena ini adalah keadaan darurat. Namun, untuk 9 lainnya saya tidak akan memberitahu." Jelas sang dosen, mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Donghae.

"hah? Maksudnya? Apa maksudnya… ada 10 mahasiswa yang psikop—eumphh!" Changmin menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan sebuah kain, membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan di otaknya yang sebenarnya ada sebanyak 10 lembar Microsoft Word itu.

"sunbaenim jangan berisik! Nanti kedengaran calon mahasiswa kedokteran yang lain!" bisik Changmin.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa dan orang lain kecuali mereka disekitar sini, karena mereka semua telah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke asrama kecuali dosen-dosen, rector dan mereka bertujuh yang sudah diberi izin oleh dosen Park.

"huek!" Donghae mengeluarkan kain itu dari dalam mulutnya. Ia lalu mencubit telinga Changmin yang badannya lebih tinggi darinya dengan keras, membuat Changmin begitu merintih kesakitan. Untungnya sang dosen sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan hal itu dan menyisakan mereka bertiga disini.

"akh! _Neomu_ _Apayo, sunbaenim!_ (sakit, senior!)" seru Changmin.

"makanya kau harus sopan kepadaku!" seru Donghae ditelinga Changmin. Dan Changmin hanya nyengir lebar dengan bodohnya.

.

"diantara kami yang berada di kamar asrama nomor 23, siapa saja yang kau kenal, _sunbaenim_?" Tanya Changmin. Kini mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju UKS yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"aku tau Jinri karena dia adalah fans ku—" kata Donghae terpotong. "Minho juga, karena ia berada di jurusan yang sama denganku, _art performance._ Aku menjadi mentor nya kemaren. Dan dia juga cukup mencolok diantara calon mahasiswa yang lain, karena ia juga idiotnya sama sepertimu." Kata-kata pedas Donghae hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Changmin. Karena Changmin sendiri mengaku bahwa ia juga idiot.

"Hehehehe~ aku memang idiot _kok_" benar, kan? Dia bahkan mengakui sendiri bahwa ia idiot dan bodohnya dia sendiri bangga dengan keidiotannya. Dan tentu saja setelahnya ia akan mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh khasnya, membuat Donghae ingin menabok kepalanya dengan sandal sekarang juga.

"sudah tau idiot tapi malah mengaku. Dasar idiot" cibir Kibum. Changmin semakin mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh. 'Tuhan, aku ingin mendorongnya dari tebing kedalam jurang sekarang juga!' maki Donghae di dalam hatinya.

"selain Minho dan Sulli, siapa lagi?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sulli? Siapa Sulli?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"oh ya _sunbae _tidak tau ya, Sulli itu nama panggilan Jinri" jelas Changmin.

"oh, begitu… aku tau Kyuhyun karena ia adalah adik kelasku semasa SMA dan aku juga tau Junmyeon. Karena dia adalah tetanggaku sejak kecil sampai aku menjadi artis dan harus pindah ke dorm."

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kibum memang tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Changmin namun otaknya menyerap perkataan sang senior.

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tatapan meminta maaf namun Kibum tidak mengindahkan tatapan itu. ia membuang muka tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Donghae, membuat Donghae cukup sedih. Namun disembunyikannya kesedihan itu. kembali lagi ia menggunakan topengnya sehari-hari.

"berarti, _sunbae _tidak tau namaku?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Donghae.

"tidak perlu kutanya juga aku tau namamu… Shim Changmin, kan?" kata Donghae, dan sukses membuat Changmin begitu terkejut, bahkan ia menunjuk tangannya kearah wajah Donghae dengan tambahan tatapan ketakutan.

"apa… APA SUNBAE ADALAH SEORANG DUKUN!?" teriaknya kencang. Untung saja universitas itu sepi.

Pluk. Donghae menepuk dahinya, lalu memijat kepalanya sejenak. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal orang seidiot dan sebodoh Shim Changmin!?

"kau sekarang sedang menggunakan _name tag_ di baju mu… DASAR ANAK BODOH SIALAN!"

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"apa yang dimaksud Park _seonsaengnim_ tentang 10 mahasiswa yang psikopat?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"sebenarnya bukan hanya psikopat. Ada juga yang alter ego, skizofrenia, Pyromania, dan Kleptomania. Ada 10 calon mahasiswa yang mengalami penyakit jiwa dan kami, calon mahasiswa kedokteran harus menemukan kesepuluh anak itu agar kami bisa menjadi calon mahasiswa bidang kedokteran dan psikolog terbaik, _sunbaenim._" Jelas Changmin kepada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya namun…

"apa itu alter ego, Skizofrenia, Pyromania dan Kleptomania? Kalau Psikopat aku _sih_ tau, karena aku sering mendengar dan menonton filmnya di televisi." Tanya Donghae.

Changmin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "alter ego itu kepribadian ganda, _sunbaenim._" Kata Changmin.

"lain lagi kalau Pyromania, _sunbaenim_… Pyromania itu sama seperti orang yang menggunakan narkoba. Namun bedanya, mereka kecanduan menghidupkan api, bukan menggunakan narkotika dan obat-obatan dengan dosis lebih, _sunbaenim…._" Lanjutnya.

Kemudian berganti lagi Kibum yang menjelaskan. "Skizofrenia itu penyakit otak. Yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada dopamine, salah satu sel kimia dalam otak. Menyebabkan delusi dan halusinasi berlebih." Katanya.

"terakhir. Kleptomania adalah kecanduan untuk terus mencuri, meski barang yang di curi bukan barang berharga. Mereka mencuri untuk memuaskan hasrat, bukan untuk keuntungan sendiri."

"tunggu… apakah Pyromania sama dengan Arsonist?" Tanya Donghae.

"tidak. Arsonist adalah pembakaran gedung secara sengaja untuk alasan tertentu, sementara Pyromania murni untuk memuaskan hasrat." Jawab Kibum.

"oh… itu mengerikan" katanya lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam setelah percakapan itu. Kibum memasang kacamata bacanya lalu kembali membaca buku, Changmin kembali mendengar lagu—meski lagunya kali ini adalah lagu-lagu _slow rock_—dan Donghae disini kebosanan setengah mati.

'apa aku harus membuka pembicaraan lagi? tapi aku bingung ingin bicara apa!' rutuk Donghae dalam hati. Dia ingin juga membuka pembicaraan tentang kedokteran namun ia tidak lihai di bidang itu. karenanya mereka terus berjalan dalam diam.

Canggung.

Itulah yang dirasakan Donghae.

Namun kecanggungan itu langsung hilang ketika ia menemukan satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi selalu saja menempel diotaknya, namun pertanyaan itu terus hilang ketika ia membahas permasalahan lain dengan Changmin dan Kibum.

"Sianida… dari mana kau tau bahwa yang membunuh anak itu adalah racun Sianida? Kenapa Sianida selalu meninggalkan bau Almond?" Tanya Donghae.

"bau Almond tercipta karena reaksi asam lambung dan sianida." Kata Kibum.

"Kibum _hyung _benar! Karena nantinya setelah terkena air biasa atau air liur, pil sianida akan terpecah menjadi Hidrogen Sianida atau formonitrile. Kalau Hidrogen Sianida terkena asam lambung, akan tercipta bau Almond yang kuat, _sunbaenim_!" seru Changmin bersemangat.

"dan tidak ada racun yang akan menghasilkan bau Almond kecuali Sianida" lanjut Kibum lagi. Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"kenapa korban yang terkena racun sianida tidak menimbulkan gejala lain selain bau Almond?" Tanya Donghae lagi. ia juga cukup bingung dengan hal ini.

"racun sianida menyebar kedalam tubuh dan membuat korban mengalami Apnea atau pernapasan terhenti 1-2 menit kemudian kembali lagi, _sunbaenim_. Apnea menyebabkan terjadinya Hipoksia atau terhambatnya aktivitas otot jantung dan membuat kita kehabisan oksigen… dan akhirnya… ya mati _dong, sunbaenim._" Jelas Changmin. Donghae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa ada cara mencegah nya?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"ada _sih… _tapi—"

"apa yang bisa mencegahnya?"

"bisa _sih _bisa, _sunbaenim_… asalkan korban hanya mengnonsumsi sianida berdosis rendah atau kurang dari 5 miligram."

"li-lima milligram!? Itu… itu sudah sangat sedikit!"

"sianida memang racun mematikan, _sunbaenim_."

"oh begitu… kalau memang korban mengonsusmi kurang dari 5 milligram, apa penetral atau pencegah racun itu menyebar?"

"eum… aish aku lupa namanya, yang pasti ada Wota atau Dota dibelakangnya, _sunbaenim_!" seru Changmin.

TUK! Kibum memukul kepala Changmin dengan buku novel yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "zat antidotum." Katanya datar.

"ah… kalian pintar ya, aku saja kalah" kata Donghae memuji mereka. Changmin mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya; "tentu saja, aku kan orang paling pintar di dunia ini!" seru Changmin.

GEDUBRAK! Changmin terjatuh sesaat setelah menabrak tiang didepan mereka. "karena terlalu pintar, kau jadi idiot." Tambah Donghae. Donghae pun tertawa keras sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

—Ebimorv—

.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga melewati lapangan tempat mayat tadi meninggal. Di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut sudah ditutup garis polisi dan terlihat polisi berlalu-lalang disana.

"hey kau. Berhenti!" seru seorang dosen kepada mereka bertiga. Mau tak mau mereka berhenti, lalu berjalan kearah sang dosen. "ada apa, Jung _seonsaengnim?_" Tanya Donghae.

"aku ingin meminjam dia sebentar, karena ia adalah saksi langsung kematian Oh Sehun-ssi. Dan dia tidak mempunyai alibi apapun untuk menyangkal kemungkinan bahwa ia penjahatnya" Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Segera ia menarik tangan Changmin kemudian membawa Changmin ke depan seorang agen penyelidik.

Kibum dan Donghae tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Changmin. Mereka pun mengekor dari belakang meski mereka sudah berkali-kali di marahi oleh sang dosen. "berhenti disini atau saya panggilkan polisi!" bentak sang dosen. Namun tetap saja Donghae dan Kibum tidak gentar dengan kemarahan sang dosen.

"kami akan pergi jika teman kami juga pergi bersama kami" kata Donghae dingin. Sang dosen memijit kepalanya sejenak lalu memberikan Changmin kepada mereka. "temani dia untuk menjadi saksi disana. Tapi jangan pengaruhi dia, biarkan dia mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur kepada polisi!."

'yes!' batin Donghae. Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka saling mengejek—maksudnya ia sendiri sering mengejek Changmin dengan segala keidiotannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ingin menyelamatkan Changmin? Entahlah… mungkin Donghae sudah merasa cukup dekat dengan anak-anak dari kamar asrama nomor 23?

.

"dari mana anda tau bahwa Sehun-ssi meninggal akibat keracunan sianida?" Tanya sang agen penyelidik yang mempunyai nama 'Kim Heechul', sesuai dengan yang tertulis di _name tag_ bajunya.

"anu… jadi begini, bu…" PLETAK! Heechul melempar Changmin dengan lencananya, dan tepat terkena di dahi Changmin. "auch, sakit… bu!"

"aku ini laki-laki!" bentaknya marah.

"tapi anda terlihat Cantik. Seandainya anda memang perempuan, pasti sudah saya tembak dari sekarang…" kata Changmin malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat smeburat merah di pipinya.

Puk! Heechul menepuk dahinya sendiri. "jadi kau seorang _gay_, begitu?"

"setiap pria bisa menjadi _gay_ kalau melihat kecantikan anda" kata Changmin dengan bodoh. Dikeluarkannya senyum lebar diikuti cengiran bodoh khas nya. Bahkan Donghae yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin ingin sekali memukul Changmin namun gagal karena tubuhnya ditahan oleh Kibum.

"sabar, Donghae _sunbaenim_. Ini masih bulan puasa" kata Kibum menenangkan.. 'oh ia, ini masih bulan puasa. Entar bisa batal' batin Donghae. Eh tunggu…

"aku kan nggak puasa" kata Donghae setengah berbisik. Apa ia baru saja dibodohi oleh juniornya? Ya.. itu benar. Lihat saja Kibum yang sudah tertawa lebar ketika berhasil mengerjai Donghae.

"kau…" kata Donghae tidak percaya.

"Kibum.. kau akhirnya tertawa! Astaga selama kita 3 tahun SMA bersama-sama… kau akhirnya menunjukkan tawamu!" seru Donghae terharu. Ia segera memeluk Kibum dengan erat, sedangkan Kibum 180 derajat kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"jangan harapkan apapun dariku. Aku hanya melakukan peranku di panggung sandiwara." Katanya dingin.

.

Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi ternyaman. Mempersiapkan segala jawaban yang tersusun di otaknya, kemudian menatap pria cantik didepannya dengan intens.

"saat setelah meminum minuman, ia mengeluh matanya terasa pedih. Dia juga terlihat menghirup nafas dalam seolah ada yang menyumbat saluran pernafasannya, tapi aku abaikan karena ku kira ia hanya kelelahan saja. Dia juga mengeluh sakit kepala, tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena cemas, dan gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia pingsan dan mengalami Apnea juga Hipoksia saat aku sedang mencheck kondisi tubuhnya. Setelah aku mencium bau almond yang kuat dari mulutnya, barulah aku sadar dia keracunan sianida dan saat itu juga ia meninggal." Kata Changmin dengan rasa menyesal. Ia menyesal karena tidak mendiagnosa keracunan itu dengan cepat. Seandainya lelaki itu menggunakan zat antidotum sejak masih sadar, mungkin ia sekarang—jika beruntung—hanya akan mengalami koma, tidak sampai terjadi kematian.

"ah begitu… sepertinya sianida yang tak sengaja ia konsumsi berdosis banyak, karenanya ia langsung meninggal." Kata Heechul berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia kembali melihat sebuah kertas dengan intens, tak lupa kacamata baca juga ia gunakan untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Kembali ia menatap Changmin. "apa kau punya alasan untuk tidak menjadi pelaku?" Tanya Heechul serius.

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "tidak… aku memang tidak punya alibi. Tapi demi _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat yang ku minum, aku bukan pelakunya!" bela Changmin.

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil. "_bubble tea_ bukanlah… BUBBLE TEA!?" kata Heechul shock. Segera ia pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara dan menatap gelas berisi es batu mencair dan beberapa _bubble_ yang berada di dalamnya.

"pantas saja.. pantas saja aku mengenal wajah ini!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dan terduduk disana. Kadang sesekali ia berteriak kencang, menarik perhatian Jung _seonsaengnim_, Kibum, Donghae dan Changmin.

Segera mereka berlari kesana dan berniat membantu. Tetapi Heechul terus saja berkata 'menjauh!' dan membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat dari pinggir garis polisi.

Setelah semua polisi dan juga mereka diam disekitar Heechul, Heechul bukannya berhenti—ia malah semakin mengencangkan teriakannya sembari terus mengacak dan menarik rambutnya.

"harus nya aku… harusnya aku yang mati!" teriak nya frustasi. Bulir air mata terus keluar dan mengalir di pipinya, menggerakan hati Kibum untuk segera masuk kedalam area garis polisi. Didekatkannya tubuhnya ke Heechul, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"tenanglah…" meski Kibum tidak tau apa-apa soal ini, ia tetap saja merasa 'agak' prihatin dengan Heechul. dikeluarkannya sebuah jam gantung kecil dari saku celananya, lalu menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan menginstruksikan sesuatu kepada Heechul.

"yang lain jangan menatap jam ini. Biarkan dia melakukannya sendiri." Perintah Kibum. Segera saja mereka menutup mata atau mengalihkan pandangan dari jam tangan itu.

"pak… tataplah jam tangan yang bergerak ini. Berkonsentrasi." Perintah Kibum kepada Heechul yang langsung ia ikuti.

"1…"

"2…"

"3… tidur!" TEK! Kibum menjentikkan jarinya. Sedetik kemudian, Heechul langsung terbaring didalam pelukan Kibum.

GEDUBRAK! Seseorang yang berada disebelah Donghae terjatuh—lebih tepatnya tertidur. Ternyata, Changmin juga mengikuti instruksi Kibum dan ikut terhipnotis seperti Heechul.

"_stupid_." Kata Donghae pelan. Dibaringkannya Changmin di pahanya sejenak.

"Changmin… jika seseorang berkata idiot, maka bangunlah dan hilangkan semua sugestiku yang tertanam diotakmu." Kata Kibum berbisik. Yang lain tidak mendengar, karena sepertinya Kibum mengatakan pesan kepada Changmin dengan cara yang bahkan Donghae pun tidak tau. Kibum hanya seperti sedang menggerakan bibir namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Namun Kibum melakukan hal itu sembari menatap Changmin.

"katakanlah 3 disaat aku berkata 1 tambah satu" bisik Kibum lagi. sekali lagi, Donghae dan yang lainnya tidak tau sama sekali apa yang Kibum katakan. "Changmin-ssi…" katanya.

"berapa 1 tambah 1?" Tanya Kibum.

"ti…ga" jawabnya.

"tiga? Astaga… idiot sekali" kata Donghae. Sontak saja Changmin membuka matanya, lalu menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. "_loh…_ kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini?" tanyanya kebingungan. Donghae begitu terkejut melihat kenapa bisa Changmin bangun tanpa perintah bangun atau jentikan jari seperti yang biasa ia lihat di televisi.

.

"saat ini anda berada di sebuah ruangan putih dan hanya ada anda disana. Jawab semua pertanyaanku karena aku adalah dirimu sendiri" kata Kibum memberikan sugesti. Jung _seonsaengnim_ cukup bingung dengan perkataan Kibum. 'aku adalah dirimu sendiri?' batin Donghae.

"dengarkan lah… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kibum kepada Heechul yang berada didalam alam hipnotis dan dunia sugestinya. Heechul sedikit melenguh kecil.

"tadi pagi… aku sedang pergi ke kantor kepolisian pusat… namun aku bangun lambat dan hampir terlambat. Ban mobilku bocor dan tidak ada bis yang lewat… Sehun membantuku dan menawarkan ku untuk pergi bersamanya menaiki mobilnya…" kata Heechul. matanya mulai mengeluarkan air.

"aku memberikannya satu gelas _bubble tea _yang kubeli disamping kantor kepolisian pusat hiks… sebenarnya, kami menunggu didepan kantor sembari berbincang, dan anak buahku yang membelikan _bubble tea_ itu, hiks… seharusnya aku saja yang mati… bukan anak ini, hiks" Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu dialam hipnotis yang berujung tangisan di dunia nyata.

"baiklah. Siapa nama anak buahmu? Apa ia ada disini? Lihatlah dari kejauhan dan tunjukanlah." Perintah Kibum.

Diam. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Heechul. dia tidak melakukan apapun… hingga tangan kanannya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya, lalu menunjuk kearah lelaki yang berdiri disebelah Jung _seonsaengnim_. Lelaki itu hampir saja berlari jika Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak menahan tangannya.

"lepaskan tanganku, perempuan jalang!" teriak lelaki itu. pegangan dosen Jung memang sangat kuat, tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang merupakan seorang perempuan.

"perempuan jalang… PEREMPUAN JALANG KATAMU!?" BRAK! Dosen Jung menendang tulang kering lelaki itu, hingga membuat lelaki itu terjatuh kesakitan. Dosen Jung tidak berhenti sampai situ. Ia juga memukul punggung lelaki itu dengan kuat. Membuatnya tidak berhenti mengerang kesakitan dan sesekali terbatuk.

"ringkus dia!" perintah dosen Jung. Aura mengerikan terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang tajam, membuat setiap orang yang ada disana bergidik ngeri, kecuali Kibum, Changmin dan Heechul.

"kasus terpecahkan." Kata Kibum tenang.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Suho kepada Kibum, Donghae dan Changmin yang baru saja sampai ke UKS. "ahhh…. Ceritanya panjang. Ngomong-ngomong, Sulli dimana?." Tanya Donghae. "Sulli baru saja kembali ke asrama, karena dia mengeluh sedang terkena alergi." Jawab Minho. Donghae mengangguk seadanya namun ia juga bingung… memangnya Sulli alergi apa?

"kalian berhutang satu cerita. Dari tadi kemana saja?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"anu… itu… aku di interogasi polisi untuk meninggalnya mayat yang bernama Sehun, tadi." Jawab Changmin pelan. "ternyata minuman berisi sianida itu di beri kan oleh agen penyelidik yang mengintogerasi aku, dan minuman itu dibeli oleh anak buahnya. Ternyata sang anak buah ingin membunuh agen penyelidik itu… yah begitulah, Minho—ya. Lagipula sang agen penyelidiknya cantik sekali, kekekekeke~"

"asal kau tau saja, agen penyelidik yang dimaksud Changmin itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Tambah Donghae, dan sukses membuat Suho dan Minho tertawa. Untung saja Kyuhyun tertidur karena bius, sehingga tidak akan bangun hingga efek obat bius di tubuhnya menghilang.

"maksudmu… Changmin _hyung_ adalah _gay_? Pffft…. HUAHAHAHAHA!" Suho semakin melebarkan tawanya sama seperti Minho yang bahkan sudah terbaring di lantai. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada mereka.

"lihat dia. Cantik kan?" Changmin menunjukkan handphonenya kearah Suho dan Minho. Di foto itu, ada ia dan sang agen penyelidik sedang berpose bahagia dengan Changmin merangkul pundak sang agen penyelidik. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang pasangan bahagia jika orang tidak menyadari bahwa agen penyelidik yang berdiri disebelah Changmin adalah seorang lelaki.

"astaga… dia cantik" kata Minho dan Suho pelan.

.

-Ebimorv-

.

'oh tidak… ALERGI KU SEMAKIN PARAH!' rutuk Sulli dalam hatinya. Kini ia sedang berada didalam toilet wanita universitas tersebut. Awalnya ia ingin pergi ke asrama namun ia harus melewati banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang dan itu berarti akan membuat para polisi itu pingsan melihat tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah.

Sulli mengeratkan jaket Suho yang ia pinjam di tubuhnya. Untung saja jaket ini mampu menutupi bagian wajah dan tangan Sulli yang berwarna merah padahm. Namun, jaket itu tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi kaki panjangnya yang juga ikut memerah.

'argh.. POLISI BODOH! CEPATLAH PERGI DARI SANA!' rutuk Sulli lagi. seandainya saja ia menolak meminum susu strawberry itu, mungkin saja ia sekarang masih berada di UKS bersama Minho dan Suho sembari menikmati dinginnya AC setelah berlama-lama kepanasan di jalan.

Tek… tek… tek… suara detik jam di dalam toilet itu berbunyi karena sunyinya tempat itu. sudah setengah jam Sulli menunggu disana, namun para polisi 'bodoh' itu tetap saja tidak mau pergi dari sana.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Sulli memilih untuk berjalan-jalan didalam toilet itu. ia membuka satu persatu pintu toilet tanpa takut akan bertemu hantu. Untuk apa ia harus takut dengan hantu? Yang pasti, para hantu itu malah akan terpesona atau iri dengan kecantikannya. Oke Sulli memang terlalu percaya diri—namun itu sepertinya benar.

Di toilet terakhir yang ia buka, terdapat sesuatu yang aneh disana. Seperti gambar coretan coretan tidak jelas namun cukup rapi. Disana juga ada banyak tulisan-tulisan kecil dari huruf biasa dengan beberapa titik yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah darah melintang. Banyak sarang laba-laba namun tempat itu cukup bersih seolah-olah satu-satunya hal yang menghancurkan penampilan toilet itu adalah dibiarkannya banyak sarang laba-laba dan coretan di dinding yang tak dicat kembali. Saking bersihnya, bahkan closet duduk nya pun bersih dan tak ada sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kotor!

'sejak kapan toilet perempuan semengerikan ini?' batin Sulli. Ia terus saja menelusuri tiap sudut toilet itu, sembari terus memegang pintu. Ketika ia melihat satu-persatu titik yang berhubungan, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu dan menjatuhkan benda tersebut.

TAK! Bunyi benda itu begitu keras karena berbenturan dengan keramik. Sontak saja membuat Sulli terkejut hingga hampir jatuh terduduk. Bersyukurlah bahwa tangan Sulli yang merah dan terasa gatal itu masih kuat menahan tubuhnya.

'eugh…' erang Sulli dalam hati. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri dan menemukan sebuah gembok berwarna kuning keemasan terjatuh dari tempatnya. 'pantas saja toilet ini terlihat tidak pernah dibuka, ternyata di gembok. Tapi kenapa bisa terbuka? Apa ada yang memasuki nya?' batin Sulli bingung. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia sangat penasaran dengan titik-titik aneh yang tergambar berhubungan di dinding toilet tersebut.

Di dinding tersebut dibuat sebuah kotak. Didalam kotak buatan tersebut banyak terdapat titik-titik merah dari darah dengan tulisan kimia aneh atau angka-angka tidak jelas disebelahnya, yang bahkan tidak Sulli ketahui.

Titik yang membuatnya sangat kebingungan adalah titik yang terdapat di tengah-tengah kotak tersebut. Titik itu dibuat dari darah dan diatasnya tertulis 'HCN—_blaus__ä__ure_'. Sulli pun mulai berpikir…

Tempat bendera Korea Selatan berkibar diuniversitas ini tepat ditengah-tengah universitas, seperti yang sempat Donghae jelaskan tadi. Dan tepat ditengah universitas tersebut, ada seorang siswa lelaki yang wajahnya seperti sangat Sulli kenal telah meninggal dunia. Titik di gambar tersebut terbuat dari darah. Apakah ini semua berhubungan?

Entahlah.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"Sulli, bersikap tenang dan lewati mereka." Bisik Sulli kepada dirinya sendiri. Melihat polisi sudah berkurang, ia memutuskan untuk berlari agar bisa sampai di asrama. Untuk masalah toilet tadi, ia meninggalkannya begitu saja karena ia masih penasaran dengan titik-titik didalam toilet tersebut. Karena itu gembok yang ia temukan tadi di hanyutkan ke dalam closet.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sulli melewati tempat kejadian perkara dan beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang disekitar sana. Sulli tidak melihat kedepan dengan tatapan lurus namun hanya melihat kearah sepatunya dan 50 cm didepannya.

Karena hal itulah Sulli sempat menabrak seseorang hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng, namun tidak sampai terjatuh. Penutup wajah Sulli terbuka lebar dan membuatnya cepat memperbaikinya lagi. 'huft…. Syukurlah tidak ada yang melihat wajah buruk ku' batin Sulli.

Hampir saja Sulli berjalan jika ia tidak melihat sebuah mawar berwarna hitam berada tepat didepannya. Sulli terkejut! Bunga mawar berwarna hitam adalah bunga yang sangat langka! Bunga yang ia harap dapat di letakkan di baju yang telah dia desain di kemudian hari.

Bunga mawar hitam adalah mawar yang melambangkan sebuah perpisahan. Mawar ini begitu langka, dan hanya akan tumbuh parasit, atau hidup di batang pohon tua dan besar. Menemukan pohon besar saja sulit, apalagi menemukan mawar hitam sedang menempel didekatnya!

Dan bisa berhadapan, bahkan memegang langsung bunga mawar hitam adalah sebuah anugerah untuknya! Sulli benar-benar senang dan bahkan tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang semakin gatal karena alergi. Ia berjalan tegap dan dengan perasaan senang hingga wajahnya yang merah terlihat. Namun orang-orang tidak peduli dan lebih mementingkan kasus pembunuhan di tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : alergi terindah

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya gue apdet AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ngakak lebar/

Oh ya buat masalah sianida bla bla diatas itu beneran :"v buat yang penasaran bau almond itu gimana… almond itu kata nya/? (karena ebi sendiri gak pernah mencium bau nya wkwk) berbau agak pahit/? Semoga gak sepahit ammonia xD

Ff ini akan menitikberatkan tentang psikologi dan unsur—senyawa. Jadinya ya begitulah/? Anak muda seperti aku harus tau ke 117 unsur kimia, banyak senyawa dan juga penjelasan terperinci tentang itu/? wkwk ini sih sebenarnya karena ebi bercita2 jadi dokter (dosen matematika itu sampingan/?)

Wkwk betewe keep ripiuw eak xD (maklumi aku yang seorang anak RP/roleplayer, makanya bahasa ku sangat gawl :v)

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-')b


	4. Alergi terindah

Last Chapter :

.

Bunga mawar hitam adalah mawar yang melambangkan sebuah perpisahan. Mawar ini begitu langka, dan hanya akan tumbuh parasit, atau hidup di batang pohon tua dan besar. Menemukan pohon besar saja sulit, apalagi menemukan mawar hitam sedang menempel didekatnya!

Dan bisa berhadapan, bahkan memegang langsung bunga mawar hitam adalah sebuah anugerah untuknya! Sulli benar-benar senang dan bahkan tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang semakin gatal karena alergi. Ia berjalan tegap dan dengan perasaan senang hingga wajahnya yang merah terlihat. Namun orang-orang tidak peduli dan lebih mementingkan kasus pembunuhan di tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

Black Rose

.

.

.

My 2nd Multichapter Fanfiction

.

.

.

©Ebimorv Present

.

.

.

Main Cast : Sulli (Choi Jinri), Kyuhyun (Cho Kyuhyun), Suho (Kim Joon Myeon), Kibum (Kim Kibum), Changmin (Shim Changmin) dan Minho (Choi Minho) plus Donghae (Lee Donghae)

.

Other Cast : Siwon… _others_? _find by yourselves._

.

Genre : Friendship. Humor. Adventure. Crime. Pure Friendship! Hanya ada sedikit romance, itu pun hanya sedikit -_-

Warning : Typo. Newbie. AU. Tidak berbakat membuat cerita dengan feel bagus. Humornya garing krenyes-krenyes. Fanfiction langka yang mengusung crime dan humor di satu cerita yang sangat _imposible_ untuk disatukan.

.

Rate : T

.

Ini bukanlah fanfiction yang dibuat sepenuh hati dan jiwa Seperti fanfiction Black World Journey, tetapi Ebi hanya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction dimana keenam bias ebi menjadi main chara dan tentunya bergenre crime.

.

Summary : Sulli memang anak yang malang. Mempunyai kakak tampan tapi idiot dan juga berteman dengan 5 pria yang tidak jelas. Tapi hal inilah yang membawanya ke sebuah permainan seru yang tak pernah terbayangkan. /"ya Tuhan, apa salah hambamu yang kelewat cantik ini?/"Apa? Ada yang terbunuh? LAGI!?"/ Sulli-Kyuhyun-Kibum-Changmin-Suho-Minho-Donghae Friendship Crime Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : alergi terindah

.

.

.

"HUAAA EOMMA! SIWON OPPA! APPA! ALIANDOOOOOOO!"

.

"HUEEEE BADANKU GATAL HUEEEEEE"

.

"HUEEEEEEE AKU JELEK SEKALI HUEEEEE"

.

"EOMMAAAAAAAA! BADANKU MERAH SEMUA EOMMAAAAA!"

.

_ UKS_

.

"apa perlu kita tinggal saja Kyuhyun disini? Aku lapaaaaarrrr, makan malam mau mulaiiiiiiiiii~" rengek Changmin manja kepada Kibum. Beberapa orang lainnya juga memegang perut masing-masing yang juga sudah mengeluarkan bunyi tanda kelaparan. Ayolah, mereka sudah 6 jam lebih duduk didalam UKS ini hanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun karena mereka tidak boleh keluar dari sana sesuai perintah dosen Park dan dosen Jung. Mereka memang boleh keluar, tapi dengan izin Kibum. Entahlah padahal Donghae lebih senior disana.

"ayolah, Kibumieee…. Aku lapar" kata Donghae memelas.

"tidak." Jawabnya datar.

.

"Grururuk." Perut Donghae berbunyi semakin keras. Suho, Minho, Donghae dan Changmin kini terbaring di lantai UKS yang dingin sedangkan Kibum masih betah duduk di kursi yang tersedia disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"eugh…" Kyuhyun melenguh sesaat. Hal itu mengejutkan mereka semua tidak terkecuali Kibum—meski ia hanya memperlihatkannya melewati mata saja. Changmin pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "yeee Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah sadar! Apa aku boleh makan?"

PLETAK! Sebuah buku tebal mendarat di wajahnya. "nanti, idiot."

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"a… apa!?"

Mereka semua diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing—padahal mereka berada di satu asrama yang sama—. Tetapi ketika mereka berjalan kearah ruang makan besar untuk semua mahasiswa yang berada di asrama, ruang itu sudah tertutup rapat tanda tidak ada yang boleh masuk karena makan malam sudah selesai. "haaahhh… seandainya kita meninggalkan Kyuhyun _hyung_ dari tadi, pasti kita sekarang sudah kenyang. Percuma kita menunggu 6 jam, akhirnya kita disuruh meninggalkan dia juga" gerutu Suho kesal.

Satu persatu batin mereka mengiakan jawaban Suho meski perkataannya terkesan memberatkan Kyuhyun. Suara perut yang berbunyi keras membuat mereka lupa dunia kemudian mencaci maki Kyuhyun didalam hatinya. Minho cukup pintar untuk mencheck isi saku nya dan menemukan beberapa buah permen didalam saku jaketnya.

"ada yang mau?" tawar Minho berbaik hati. Di tangannya sudah ada 5 buah permen dengan satu rasa yang sama dan juga berbungkus sedikit kusut karena mungkin terlalu lama tersimpan didalam saku. Satu persatu mengambil permen dari tangan Minho kemudian memakannya dengan senang hati tanpa peduli apapun. Bahkan Donghae yang biasanya akan melihat rasa makanan kini dengan lahapnya mengulum dan menghisap permen itu tanpa tau rasanya apa.

Mereka cukup bersyukur karena permen ini meski perut mereka meminta lebih. Tidak boleh keluar asrama setelah lewat jam 7 malam memenjarakan mereka disini padahal terbesit dalam hati untuk membeli makanan di toko makanan atau barang saja sekedar cemilan di toko terdekat. Rasa manis dan sedikit asam di permen itu seolah mengenyangkan perut lapar itu, membuat mereka sadar bahwa sulitnya tidak makan seperti orang-orang berkekurangan diluar sana seperti yang biasanya hanya mereka tertawakan di televisi. Hal itu mungkin tidak cukup berpengaruh bagi Suho yang selalu menghemat duit atau Kibum yang hanya makan seadanya namun menjadi pengalaman berharga bagi Changmin yang suka makan banyak bahkan sering mengeluarkan banyak uang demi makanan—uang tidak berpengaruh dalam hidupnya karena ia adalah anak dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan dia juga terkenal dengan kerakusannya dalam makan bahkan sebuah Koran pernah memuat wajahnya yang penuh _celemotan _krim susu dengan berita utama 'anak keluarga Shim yang tak bisa menjaga pola makan' dengan fotonya dimuat di bagian paling depan membuat banyak orang kadang melihatnya kagum karena tubuhnya bukannya gendut melainkan semakin tinggi.

Tetapi seseorang terlalu menikmatinya dan melupakan satu hal. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja sakit dan tangannya memerah gatal. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras menahan segala rasa gatal yang menjulur di sekujur tubuhnya dan rasa sakit yang sangat di kepalanya. Untuk seornag pria memang tidak mudah menangis karena hal ini namun semuanya tetap terasa seperti penderitaan bagi Donghae.

Mereka semua menatap Donghae bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini? "permen ini rasa apa?" tanyanya pelan. Tangannya yang merah semakin merah setelah ia garuk terus menerus. Minho dan Changmin hanya bertatapan mata lalu melihat bungkusan kecil permen yang berada ditangan mereka. Tidak. Permen ini bukannya belum kadaluarsa. Namun…

"aku alergi stroberi."

Suho tertawa cekikikan dan Kibum hanya tersenyum miris. Changmin mengeluarkan muka polos—idiot andalannya dan Minho terkejut. "e—eh? Stroberi? Tapi ini kan rasa.. stroberi?" Minho kembali menatap bungkusan permennya.

"_mianhae sunbaenim_! Aku sungguh tidak tau! Aduh bagaimana ini?"

"kapan alergi ini berhenti?"

"entah… bi—biasanya 2 hari. Tapi besok aku ada pemotretan untuk majalah _elle!_"

"nasib mu." Kata Kibum datar.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

Trek… mereka membuka pintu kamar asrama nomor 23. Sepertinya Donghae sementara akan tidur di tempat tidur Kyuhyun karena ia diperintahkan untuk dirawat di UKS sedangkan Donghae tidak bisa keluar dengan kondisi tubuh memerah dan badan sangat gatal yang membuatnya terus bergerak seperti anak-anak hyperactive—karena hal ini mungkin saja menurunkan reputasinya sebagai artis. Sepertinya Donghae harus meminta maaf dengan agensinya lagi karena tanpa sengaja memakan stroberi dan membuat alerginya kambuh lagi.

Kamar itu gelap, hanya ada sinar dari bulan yang memancar melewati jendela kamar asrama yang belum tertutup. Siluet sebuah kain terbang mengejutkan mereka terkecuali Kibum tentu saja. Ayolah, sejak kapan hantu punya kaki? Atau mungkin ia adalah seorang monster yang menggunakan selimut sebagai penutu[ wajah abnormalnya? Entah.. ayo kita lihat saja.

"ha… hantuuuuu!" seru Changmin ketakutan. Ia berlindung dibelakang Minho yang nyatanya lebih pendek dan badannya lebih kecil darinya namun mempunyai bisep dan perut berbentuk kotak 6 seperti tahu. Suho memilih untuk berlindung dibelakang orang yang benar—Kibum—kemudian menutup matanya dengan sebersit harapan agar ini hanya khayalannya saja.

"siapa kamu?"

"eh? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Tanya monster itu—menurut Changmin dan Minho. Suaranya berat seperti lelaki—tidak, suaranya seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang serak atau sakit tenggorokan dan terdengar seperti lelaki.

"Jinri?" Tanya Donghae.

"Donghae _oppa_?"

"Jinri? Itu benar kau?"

"… jangan lihat aku! Wajahku jelek! Aku sedang terkena alergi! Menjauh~~!"

"alergi apa?" oke. Disini Donghae juga terkena alergi dan Sulli juga.

"…"

"stroberi."

.

"eugh…" Sulli semakin mempererat tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Alergi ini membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah dan malam yang cukup dingin sekarang terasa 3 kali lebih dingin. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sulli. Gejalanya sama namun Donghae kini merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Sangat.

"panas astaga… kipasi aku!"

Wush—Wush. Minho dan Changmin terus mengipasi Donghae. Minho sebagai tersangka mengapa Donghae terkena alerginya lagi terpaksa harus mengipasi Donghae meski ia kelelahan. Untungnya Changmin yang baik bersedia membantunya dengan jaminan besok Minho akan mentraktirnya makan di café luar lingkungan asrama. Dan yakin saja bahwa uang Minho untuk 1 bulan disini akan ludes dalam satu jam hanya untuk mentraktir Changmin. Yakin lah…

"dingin, brr…"

Suho memberikan sebuah selimut tebalnya kepada Sulli—kalau saja bisa membantu tubuh Sulli yang sedari tadi bergetar karena kedinginan. Belum pernah Sulli merasa kedinginan seperti sekarang dan Suho belum pernah melihat orang yang kedinginan bahkan sampai wajahnya memucat seperti Sulli. Belum pernah juga ia melihat orang yang kepanasan seperti sedang berdiri didalam api layaknya Donghae. Dampak alergi ini sangat parah dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang _sakau_ dibandingkan terkena alergi.

Seluruh tubuh Donghae dan Sulli memerah dan menjadi sangat gatal. Badan Donghae terasa panas sedangkan Sulli sangat dingin. Teman-teman mereka semuanya kewalahan dan seperti biasa kecuali Kibum yang lebih memilih membaca novel yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tas tanpa berniat membantu Changmin dan Minho yang sedang mengipasi Donghae atau Suho yang terus memeluk Sulli agar tidak kedinginan lagi.

"aku benci stroberi."

-Ebimorv-

.

_Next day_

.

.

"Manager baru saja memberitahuku bahwa pemotretan majalah _Elle_ akan diundur karena sesuatu." Kata Donghae sesaat setelah menutup teleponnya. Beruntung untuknya kali ini, karena tidak mungkin ia akan ikut pemotretan dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini. Badannya merah, suaranya menjadi berat seperti penyanyi-penyanyi opera, matanya panas dan terus mengeluarkan air mata, juga badannya sangat gatal. Sangat amat gatal.

Untung saja dipagi buta ini Sulli masih tertidur disebelah Suho. Mengapa harus berkata untung? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Melenguh—

Sulli mengeluarkan gerakan mencurigakan—seperti ingin bangun tidur—membuat Minho, Changmin dan Donghae berusaha menjaga gerak agar tidak terlalu bersuara. Bayangkan saja, tadi malam Sulli menangis karena suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba dingin namun 5 menit kemudian menjadi panas—hingga seterusnya ia tertidur. Suara tangisannya pun begitu memilukan karena suara lembutnya berubah begitu mirip menjadi suara ibu Donghae yang garang.

"sssshhh…." Kode Suho. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Sulli agar Sulli terus terjaga di alam mimpinya. Begitu Sulli tenang, mereka pun bernafas lega.

Hampir saja.

.

"Donghaek! Kau kenapa!?" seru Eunhyuk begitu melihat Donghae di kamar nomor 23 tersebut. "alergi stroberi." Donghae lalu menghela nafas kesal.

"yah.. padahal rencananya aku ingin memberimu ini tadi." Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah susu dengan rasa stroberi, minuman kesukaannya. Sangat aneh memang, sahabat karib seperti EunHae sampai tidak mengetahui hobi masing-masing. Tapi itulah uniknya mereka.

Donghae langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu Eunhyuk memperlihatkan sebuah kotak susu dengan gambar stroberi terpampang jelas didepannya. Ia lalu menarik selimut sebagai perisai dari percikan air susu stroberi yang sengaja Eunhyuk berikan.

"AKU BENCI BENCI BENCI STROBERRIIII!"

"ngehehehehe." Eunhyuk hanya tertawa cekikikan.

Selama 15 menit Donghae tidak ingin beranjak dari dalam selimut diatas ranjang Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik yang baru saja datang memandangnya aneh. "dia kenapa?"

"terkena alergi." Jawab Suho kepada Kyuhyun yang tertinggal berita. Oke—mereka sangat menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui fakta mengerikan dari kejiwaannya, kecuali Kibum tentu saja.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk karena ia tau Donghae pasti terkena stroberi. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tau? Tentu saja ia tau. Toh Donghae adalah kakak kelasnya dulu yang sangat terkenal. Maklum saja dia kan sudah menjadi artis selama 4 tahun—sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terbesit dibenak Kyuhyun. Diambilnya 2 kotak susu stroberi dari 5 yang Eunhyuk bawa—catatan kecil juga bahwa Eunhyuk itu kakak kelasnya pula—kemudian ia membukanya. Kibum, Suho, Minho dan Changmin sudah pergi untuk mengikuti ospek sekaligus memberi izin agar Sulli dan ia tidak ikut. Sulli jawabannya jelas. Namun Kyuhyun, ia masih bingung mengapa ia pingsan kemaren dan sekarang ia dilarang mengikuti ospek.

Dia menuangkan susu-susu itu diatas ranjang yang lainnya kecuali ranjangnya yang ditempati Donghae dan ranjang Sulli dimana Sulli masih tertidur pulas. Ia juga menuangkan susu stroberi itu diatas gagang pintu bahkan ia membasahi sebuah lap kemudian melap pintu keluar. Setelah nya, ia menggunakan kotak susu yang satu lagi dan menaruhnya diatas pintu yang mempunyai kayu besar tertempel diatasnya. Karena, jika mereka menarik pintu itu, maka susu itu akan jatuh kebawah.

Selesai!

Eunhyuk sudah pergi mengikuti Suho dan kawan-kawan sebelum ia menaruh kotak susu diatas pintu. Dan ia menaruh kotak itu tepat setelah ia berada di luar kamar. Kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya—karena sejak kemaren ia belum berganti baju—kemudian berjalan keluar.

"saatnya _refreshing_" kata Kyuhyun santai.

.

.

KRING KRING.

Sulli terbangung begitu mendengar suara handphonenya berbunyi. Ia segera meraba area samping ranjang dengan tangan kanannya untuk mencari handphone. Begitu sudah dapat, ia langsung mengangkat telepon dan menjawab layaknya orang baru bangun tidur.

"euunggh… hmm?"

"Sulli-ya…." Kata orang diseberang sana.

"ini siapa….? Eungh.."

"Siwon."

"oh…. Ada apa, _oppa?_"

"Sehun meninggal. Di kampus tempat kau belajar."

Reflex Sulli terduduk diranjangnya. "Sehun!? Ma-maksudnya… yang pernah menantang _oppa_ lomba berenang!?" Tanya Sulli.

"ah aku tidak ingat. Yang pasti dia 1 dari 5 siswa yang mengikuti akslerasi dulu." Kata Siwon diseberang sembari terus mengingat.

'oh… jadi yang meninggal kemaren itu Sehun. Pantas saja aku seperti mengenalnya.' Batin Sulli.

"aku melihatnya, _oppa._ Dia meninggal karena keracunan." Kata Sulli. Siwon diseberang sana terus menggumamkan kata 'hm…', sedikit menganggu.

"oh ya. Aku tidak segaja minum susu stroberi, _oppa_" lanjutnya. Siwon hanya menggeleng kepala.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ospekmu?"

"entah. Semuanya tidak ada dikamar. Kecuali aku dengan Kyuhyun… eh?" Sulli tiba-tiba mematikan handphonenya, membuat Siwon kesal diseberang sana.

"hey Sulli-ya… YAAAA!" Siwon terus menggerutu didepan handphone.

Kembali ke Sulli.

Seingat Sulli, Kyuhyun tidak sependek itu. lagipula, Kyuhyun masih di UKS kan? Aneh kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ke salon dan mengubah rambutnya menjadi biru.

Biru—

BIRU!

Itu Donghae!

"aku sekamar dengan idolaku… dan hanya berduaa!" teriak Sulli histeris. Sementara itu, Donghae masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

-Ebimorv Present-

.

.

"Suho-ssi, Minho-ssi…. Ikut aku kembali ke kamar Donghae!" teriak Eunhyk tergesa-gesa. Yang dipanggil pun segera mengikuti Eunhyuk, meninggalkan Changmin dan Kibum berdua saja dibawah kursi panjang didekat lapangan basket tempat dimana semua orang berkumpul.

"Kibum _huyng…._"

"hn?"

"sudah dapat 10, belum?" Tanya Changmin tanpa dasar. Namun Kibum langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Changmin. "sudah 6." Katanya.

"ah… aku masih 3" jawab Changmin lesu. Ia melihat kearah telapak tangannya yang bertuliskan nama 3 orang. Nama 3 orang itu begitu familiar sekali. Dan ada satu nama disitu yang tidak masuk daftar nama milik Kibum. Changmin berusaha memberitahunya namun Kibum menolak.

"aku bukan orang yang perlu bantuan. Urus dirimu sendiri." Kata Kibum dingin. Changmin menghela nafas kasar. Susah sekali ternyata menarik perhatian si kulkas berjalan ini.

.

Beralih ke Eunhyuk, Minho dan Suho.

.

"Sulli-ssi! Donghaek-aa! Ayo pergi dari sini!" teriak Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung terbangun dari mimpi cantiknya. Syukurlah, tubuhnya sudah tidak merah lagi—begitu pula dengan Sulli. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Tampak Minho dan Suho juga Eunhyuk sangat panic bersama Sulli, dan ia sungguh tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"ada apa ini!?" serunya.

"pokoknya berbaur dengan banyak orang! Jangan diam di tempat sepi atau orang itu datang!" seru Suho. Donghae semakin tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk menarik tangannya lalu membawa Donghae berlari.

"me-memangnya kenapa!?" Tanya Donghae lagi. mereka terus berlari melewati lorong sepi.

"pelakunya berkeliaran!" seru Suho. Oh ayolah—Donghae baru bangun dan dia sudah dikejutkan dnegan kelakuan gila mereka! Memangnya ada apa? Dasar aneh.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Donghae melihat… dilorong itu ada seorang pria dengan pisau penuh darah sedang menatap mereka. Dengan senyum mengerikan diwajahnya. Menggunakan jubah hitam yang benar-benar menambah kesan mengerikan dari orang itu. hanya sepersekian detik, Donghae bertatapan mata dengannya. Dan Donghae tau, mereka benar-benar sedang dikejar.

"Eunhyuk-ah… lari lebih kencang!" seru Donghae.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Sebuah Peta

.

.

.

.

Setelah akun ke block akhirnya bisa nge update fanfiction yang bisa dikatakan gagal dan sedikit menarik minat readers ini/? Mungkin karena castnya sulli jadi nya kurang diminati.

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Wordnya sedikit ya? Wkwkwk factor sedikit waktu ngetik nih =w= maklum anak kelas 9 :"

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nah karena itu… tunggu ya! Jangan lupa review^-^

.

Ada nih review yang pertanyaannya benar-benar pas dengan yang kuharapkan dari readers (~'-')~

LuciferKEY :

Yang aq suka dr ff ini adalah drimu make cast dr idol yg berbeda2, trus ga da yaoi nya,i like it (makasih)

ada cewe nya (Sulli gituloh wkwk)

aq sgt senang dgn ff yg castnya beda group,, aq brharap ntar cast nya ga cuma dri SM aja.., (wkwk ini memang sengaja biar rame gitu, meski ebi sebenarnya pure ELF + aff(x)tion. Tenang, just SM kok)

bbrp yg pgen ku tanyain, ,itu sulli knpa tdur skamar dgn cowo, boleh ya kyk gtu? (sebenarnya itu kan siwon yang menempati. Ternyata setelah bertukar, susunan penempatan kamar asrama yg sudah disusun jaid hancur gara-gara sulli. Tapi hanya untuk kamar nomor 23 sih. Jadinya Cuma kamar ini yg ada cewek cowok. Seperti kamar didepan mereka, kamar nya hyojung/hyorin dan kawan-kawan, disana cewek semua)

Trus sulli ga inget ama sehun ya, soalnya dia ga kaget? (hehe memang, sulli belum ingat. Tapi sekarang ingat kok)

Heumm,aq tgu lanjutan nya, masih clueless nih,hehehe (thanks for review. Aku ambil review ini karena pertanyaannya sangat sesuai dengan diotakku. Bukan berarti tidak menghargai review lain. Aku sangat menghargai malah. Karena review kalian yang bikin aku semangat ngetik ^-^)

.

Akhir kata

.

Semoga cerita ini menyenangkan '-')b


End file.
